Raid of DunBroch
by dukefan01
Summary: In order to make peace with the Berserker tribe, Stoick has agreed to help Dagur with an enemy known as DunBroch, but Hiccup does not agree and sets out to prevent the battle or defend the Scottish kingdom with some unlikely help
1. Problem

**I don't like to have more than one story going at once, because then I'm afraid I can't dedicate enough time to them, however, this is a story I wrote in my notebooks two years ago after Brave first came out. I thought it was cool, and I adored How to Train Your Dragon, and I had gotten two story idea's from it. This is one. I honesty don't remember the other. I remembered to write that I had two ideas, but I forgot to write down _what_ the idea's were. I wasn't going to put it up, but since my other HTTYD story is doing well, I thought why not. So here we go. Please review and give me your honest opinion. Negative comments are accepted but please, don't just complain about things, rather give me tips to improve them as well! Oh, and for the time frame...let's make it around the Race to the Edge. **

Nothing beat an early morning flight. Hiccup and Toothless shot out of the clouds, aiming for the sea below. Toothless did a barrel roll, diving into the water below, and emerging about a hundred feet away. Hiccup shook his head, and effort to get rid of the excess water. The two glided on the air, the wind drying out Hiccup's clothes and hair. They soared just below the clouds, heading back towards Berk. Hiccup grinned at Toothless, who gave him a gummy smile back. As they approached Berk, Hiccup suddenly pulled Toothless up a bit so that Toothless would know to stop flying and hover. Hiccup couldn't believe what he saw. In the harbor where two vast fleets, both having different insignia's. He recognized the Berserkers with no difficulty, but the other icon took him a few seconds longer to recognize. He hadn't seen it since he was a little kid, but it belonged to the Meathead tribe. The last time they had come to Berk was to renew their peace treaty with Berk. He tried to make sense of them both being there, Dagur was their enemy after all. Fearing the worst, Hiccup and Toothless went for the Great Hall. They had to find his father immediately. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless' back as they approached the Hall, and ran up the hill, signaling to Toothless to hide. After all, the Meathead's were not aware of their dragons. He pulled open the doors and paused. Stoick sat around the table at the head of the hall, Gobber was directly behind him. Other prominent members of the village like Spitelout Jorgenson were gathered behind them. On the left, across the table, was Mogadon the Meathead, Chief of the Meathead tribe. He had a few important people with him, including his son Thuggory. Then on the right was Dagur, Savage, and a few other Berserkers that Hiccup had the unfortunate luck to meet.

"Hiccup, brother! I was wondering where you were." Dagur said, turning to face the younger male. Hiccup looked around at everyone.

"Uh...what's going on..." he asked, really worried. Gobber and Thuggory both looked away from him, and neither his father or Spitelout would look at him. Hiccup felt a huge unease at this.

"Well, you see Hiccup, uhm...we managed to make peace with the Berserker Tribe." Gobber said a little nervously. Hiccup looked at his father, worried about what the terms of this 'peace' was.

"Just go home Hiccup and we'll talk about this later." Stoick ordered his son.

"Why wait to tell him! He's hear! Might as well tell him now since he's a big part of it!" Dagur said, smiling.

"Wha...what is he talking about dad?" Hiccup asked, not liking this the longer it went on.

"I told you Dagur, Hiccup is not going to be involved." Stoick said forcefully.

"And why not?! Thuggory will be participating as well! It's only right!" Mogadon roared.

"I didn't tell you to involve your son, and I will not be involving mine. Hiccup and the other teenagers will be staying here to guard Berk and that is my final word on the matter." Stoick said.

"Your not really in a position to be making demands Stoick." hissed Dagur.

"Last time I checked, it was you who was requesting my help, not the other way around Dagur." Stoick hissed.

"Would someone mind please explaining this to me!" Hiccup called. No he was annoyed again. Dagur turned back to him.

"Well brother..." he started.

"I'm not your brother." Hiccup said, but was ignored as Dagur didn't even pause.

"We're going to be launching an invasion." he said. Hiccup gave his father a 'you're kidding me, right?' look. "We're creating an alliance between our three tribes to defeat DunBroch in battle." he said. Hiccup was completely confused now.

"In two days, we will launch our armada's east to DunBroch, where we will obliterate the kingdom and claim it as our own. In return, our three tribes will be allies. There will be three phases of this plan, the first is a surprise attack from the sky on the dragons led by yourself..." Mogadon said, but Hiccup was too stunned to hear anymore.

"WHAT?! We are not using our dragons to attack people!" Hiccup yelled.

"I told you, I will lead the attack." Stoick cut over. Hiccup looked at his father, shock and disbelief written over his face, then he turned and ran. "Hiccup!" Stoick tried to call him, but he slammed the door to the Great hall behind him.

"TOOTHLESS!" he yelled, and the name had barley gotten out of his mouth before the black dragon was in front of the distressed teen. Hiccup didn't speak, he just climbed on the dragons back and they flew into the sky.


	2. Help

**Thank you Zharlee, Yonna9queen, and Sanasuke! You guys are awesome! And thank you for reviewing. Guest, it's probably more HiccupXAstrid, sorry if that's a disappointment. ladipretender, I'm glad you haven't seen this concept before. I thought others had it too. XD. The Era Thief, I was so glad to read that. I'll finish this, no worries. It's just not going to be as fast as my other HTTYD story right now. I'm sorry. Now, onto the story!**

Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the Academy, where the others already were. Astrid was calmly waiting next to Stormfly, with Fishlegs nervously hoping around as Meatlug watched. Snotlout sat on Hookfang, and they both watched the twins, Ruff and Tuff fighting as Barf and Belch tried to separate them. As the teen arrived, Astrid turned her attention to him. "Hiccup, Dagur is here, and he isn't alone." she said. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, I know. He wants us to help him attack a place called DunBrach or something. He wants Berk to use our dragons!" he said, expecting them to be horrified. To his surprise, they didn't seem to be in the same state as him. The twins and Snotlout looked excited! Astrid was mildly surprised, and Fishlegs looked just as nervous.

"Alright, something we're supposed to destroy!" Ruffnut said excitedly.

"You said it sister!" Tuffnut agreed. Snotlout smirked.

"Ahh, whatever you two. The one's to get the glory will be me and Hookfang!" Snotlout said with pride. To show his agreement, Hookfang lit up his body, making the teen scream, jumping into water to cool down. Astrid shook her head.

"Do you think we'll all have to participate? I'd rather not." Fishlegs said.

"I suppose the Chief is trying to make peace by agreeing to this." Astrid mused. Hiccup was stunned.

"Guys, they want us to attack people with our _dragons_." Hiccup emphasized, wondering if maybe they just hadn't understood what he was saying.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time! And people say I'm stupid!" Snotlout said, climbing out of the water trough. Hiccup looked at them all in frustration.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid asked. He felt his anger swell up.

"What's wrong?! The Berserkers and Meatheads want us to help them attack a place with our dragons!" he said in frustration. She nodded for him to continue. "Astrid, the dragons don't like fighting anymore than we do! We didn't make peace with the dragons only to use them as weapons! And even more importantly, the people of this kingdom probably don't know anything about dragons. If the first dragons they see are attacking them unprovoked, then they'll want to kill every dragon they see. Astrid, we just got out of three hundred years of war, are we really going to push that onto someone else?!" he asked in frustration. Astrid frowned.

"I understand your point Hiccup, but if this is what your Dad thinks is best for Berk, then that's the decision he's going to make. If he doesn't agree to this, then it'll be war with the Berserkers and the Meatheads. He's just looking out for us." Astrid said. Hiccup knew that, he knew his father wouldn't go out to attack others without a reason, and his father always put Berk first, but he couldn't bring himself to be the one who led to more people hating dragons. He hated the idea of fearing things you don't understand! He pulled away from her and went back to Toothless, deciding to go fly around for a while. He couldn't believe the others were alright with this. Then again, they were vikings, they fought. If they weren't fighting something, then they would fight each other. That didn't excuse it though.

Hiccup didn't know how long they had been flying, but it was dark before they got home. He opened the door as softly as he could, seeing his Dad waiting up by the fire. He tried to go up the steps silently, but the metal on his leg clinked loudly on the step, and Stoick turned to see him and the dragon. "Hiccup, your home!" he said, sounding relieved. He probably figured Hiccup would head off again to Dragon's Edge. Hiccup nodded. "Listen son, I want to you remember that a Chief must do what is best for his people. Deciding to make peace with Dagur was not an easy decision, and if it had been just him, I would have tried to fight him off. But the Meatheads are a long time ally of ours, and they are powerful as well. I know you don't agree with this, but that is the way it is." he said. Hiccup looked at his father, so many things he had to say, but he knew there wasn't a point. Stoick's mind was made up, and there was nothing he could do to change that. He just nodded and his dad smiled, realizing Hiccup wasn't going to argue with him on this. He did have a point though. A Chief does what is best for his people, so a dragon rider should do what is best for his allies. Hiccup and Toothless went upstairs and Hiccup began packing.

"I'm sorry dad, but I can't just let this happen. I'm going to try and stop it." Hiccup said softly, as he grabbed everything he needed for a long trip. Now all he needed was a heading. He assumed it wouldn't be too hard to steal that from Dagur, after all he had stolen a lot of things from Dagur. As Hiccup finished packing all the stuff he needed, and stuffing it into Toothless' saddlebags, they headed back outside. They were almost near the docks when a hand came down on his shoulder. Jumping, Hiccup turned to see Thuggory standing behind him.

"Where are you going Hiccup?" he asked, but the look on his face said he already knew. Hiccup began to panic, Thuggory was one of the last people Hiccup wanted to see. Unlike most Chief's sons that came to visit Berk, Thuggory was never mean to Hiccup. He was actually nicer than most teens on Berk were to him when they were kids. He always liked the older male, and Thuggory seemed to have a level of respect for Hiccups intelligence and ingenuity. However, he was also the son of the Chief of the Meathead tribe, and that meant he was one of the leaders of this attack. He couldn't tell him what he was doing, as Thuggory would go tell his father, then what little alliance that appeared to have formed would be over, with Berk at a huge disadvantage!

"I...I don't know what your talking about. I'm just going for a flight around the island." Hiccup said quickly, but Thuggory was smirking.

"How are you planning on getting there?" Thuggory asked. Hiccup blinked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"DunBroch. How are you planning on getting there?" Thuggory asked. Hiccup's eyes went wide. He knew!

"I'm not...going to DunBroch, what ever...would give you that idea?" Hiccup asked quickly. Thuggory shook his head.

"You never change do you?" he asked, amused.

"Nope." agreed Astrid, as her, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut came out from around a nearby home, all their dragons behind them, as well as Mulch's (1) dragon, a silver Monstrous Nightmare named Killer.

"What is going on?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"We know your going to DunBroch, and we also know we can't stop you. But you can't go alone." Astrid said with a smile.

"And if you want to get there, you have to take me too! I know the way." Thuggory said proudly. Hiccup was really confused now.

"What? No, you guys can't come, they'll notice you! And Thuggory, your dad would kill us all!" Hiccup said quickly.

"Look Hiccup, I don't like the idea of this much more than you do. My father doesn't even wish to be in this battle. He knows that Dagur's armada is stronger though. If we can get to DunBroch, maybe they'd be willing to help us, and we can end Dagur's threat permanently." he said. Hiccup thought for a second, the man made a good point.

"And anyway Hiccup, they'll notice your gone long before us. If you and Thuggory disappear, then Dagur will know exactly what is going on. We might as well join you." Astrid said. Hiccup sighed in defeat. He lost this round.

"Fine, whatever, but why is Killer here?" he asked. Astrid looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Thuggory needs a dragon to ride too." she said. Hiccup put a hand over his face.

"Alright, let's just go." he agreed.


	3. Why

Stoick woke up to a loud banging outside of his door. This was not his ideal way to wake up in the morning. With a heavy sigh he went to the door and pulled it open. Spitelout had his fist up, as if he was going to strike the door again only to see that he was about to punch the Chief in the face. He wasn't alone however. Behind him was the Hoffersons, Thorstons, Ingerman's, Sven, Mogadon, and Dagur. Stoick felt a headache coming on, it was far too early for this. "What's going on?" he asked. Dagur looked offended by the question.

"What's going on?! Why don't you tell us Stoick! It's your son after all!" Dagur yelled. Stoick let out a heavy sigh.

"Chief, my dragon Killer disappeared last night!" Sven yelled in fear.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut are gone with their dragon." the Thorston's said.

"Astrid and Stormfly are no where to be found." the Hofferson's yelled.

"Fishlegs and Meatlug are gone!" the Ingerman's yelled.

"Snotlout and Hookfang never came home." Spitelout said.

"My son Thuggory vanished." Mogadon accused. All these things were yelled at once and Stoick was trying to differentiate one thing from the next. So all the kids and their dragons were gone. That in itself wasn't a surprise, since they all usually were off the island anymore. What probably set these parents off though was the fact that they knew they're children wouldn't just up and leave Berk alone. They only went when Hiccup went. On top of that with a battle coming, they were supposed to stay on the island and protect Berk, not run off again. Then Thuggory was gone as well. Judging from the fact that Sven's dragon was missing, Stoick assumed Thuggory had either chased after the teens or went with them. Either way, he left the island willingly. What was Hiccup thinking? More than likely he was off to find the people they were set to attack. Stoick felt a frustrated sigh pass his lips. That boy was going to destroy the only chance at peace they had, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry with him. Hiccup was the type to do what he felt was best. Stoick knew the whole peace with the Berserkers wasn't going to be easy, especially with them on the look out for a betrayal. However, this was just the excuse Dagur needed for war.

"I see. The kid's probably went for a flight. Maybe to take Thuggory to get him a dragon of his own for all I know. It'll be alright." he said. It seemed to appease most of them, but Dagur and Mogadon did not look like they bought his words at all.

"We'll see Stoick, but if Hiccup betrayed us, then I'll..." he started, but Stoick glared at him.

"You will not touch my boy Dagur. Nor his dragon." Stoick growled. Dagur clenched a fist like he was controlling his anger, and stormed off. Mogadon and Stoick watched him go.

"I don't know what that boy of yours is up to Stoick, but know that this is our best chance at peace with the Berserkers. If your son messes this up and war starts, we both know he'll be the first one that Dagur will bring down." and with that, the Chief of the Meatheads walked away. Stoick sighed. This wouldn't end well at all. He hoped Hiccup knew what he was doing.

xxx

Hiccup didn't have a clue what he was doing. He just followed Thuggory as the older viking led the way toward DunBroch. He hoped they didn't know anything about dragons, then it would be easier to talk to them. Maybe they didn't believe dragons existed! However, if they knew of dragons and had seen them, this could be a lot harder. Next to that, he had never met a Scot before. He wondered just what they were like. Maybe they were nice, but somehow he doubted that was entirely the case. He also wanted to know why Dagur was targeting them so bad that he was willing to make _peace with Berk_ to destroy them. "Thuggory, who exactly are these guys anyway?" Hiccup yelled to him. Thuggory looked back, then back at Killer, thinking.

"I don't know much about them myself. The kingdom isn't that old. Apparently there were four clans, each like their own kingdom. Then in a battle with vikings the four clans united. They made peace and used marriage as their alliance. The King was a great warrior who married the daughter of the main clan's leader and they formed the kingdom DunBroch. King Fergus is a warrior, much like us, but his wife Queen Eleanor, I don't even think she knows how to fight." Thuggory said.

"So the King's the only one we need to worry about!?" Snotlout asked.

"What? No, we don't have to worry about anyone! We're not fighting them!" Hiccup protested.

"No, the Queen has her own abilities, just not combat. I don't know which viking island attacked them, may have been the hysterics or some other group. I do know that when Dagur was running around to find a way to defeat Hiccup he left the Archipelago. He probably encountered them and they insulted his pride or something. Knowing Dagur, that is all that they needed to do to cause a war." Thuggory said.

"I don't think so." Hiccup said. Astrid pulled up next to him.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because he wants us to help him. If it was just his pride do you really think he'd come and ask us for help after all the insults we've given him? Remember that Dagur sees me and Toothless as his arch Nemesis. There has to be something else he wants." Hiccup said.

"Something more important than his pride? I don't see it." Snotlout said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they stole something." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, like when macey was stolen!" Tuffnut said. Hiccup rolled his eyes again. That wouldn't be the cause of war either. Whatever it was he had to find it out. Toothless softly gurgled to get the boy's attention. He looked up at him as if saying 'your thinking too loud.' Hiccup smiled as he reached down and pet Toothless' head.

"I know bud, sorry. It's just, this doesn't make sense." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, because he's deranged!" said Tuffnut in a matter-of-fact tone. Astrid shrugged.

"He's got a point." she said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Ruff, do you even know what that means?" he asked. Toothless smirked up at Hiccup, as if to agree with him.

"Yes...wait no...wait...stop trying to confuse me!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Doesn't take much." Ruffnut said, punching her brother. Thuggory looked at Hiccup, wondering if these teen vikings were really as reliable as Hiccup seemed to feel they were.

"So, how far away is this place anyway?" Hiccup asked. Thuggory shrugged.

"Hard to say." he said. Astrid gave him a stunned look. They were following him because he said he knew the way, but he just said he didn't know how far away it was!

"What do you mean?" she asked, hoping he'd clarify.

"Well, I've never been there before. I just know the heading from my father. Even if I did know by boat, I don't know how long it'd take to get us there by dragon." he said. Hiccup felt an inward groan. He wondered how they would know this place when they found it. This had been a bad idea letting them all come along after all. Toothless snorted in displeasure as well. He liked to have a general idea of how long he'd be flying. He supposed it really didn't matter anyway. He agreed with Hiccup. Him and his kind had no desire to go attacking humans. They should find a way to stop this.

"Hey guys, we've been flying all night, we should probably find a place to rest for a while." Hiccup called, worried how the dragons were fairing. The others nodded. Hiccup couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement. This would be a whole new experience for him and the others. A complete new world, beyond the borders of what they knew. Even with all their travels they have barley gotten beyond the borders of what was known. Now they were going beyond even that, to an area that Thuggory assumed only the Hysterics knew. Of all the Viking tribes, the Hysterics were the most well traveled, but also the most dangerous. Even by the standards of the Berserkers. If a Berserker was chasing you, he may change his mind on a whim and spare you. Hysterics were much different. Hiccup knew it was best not to ask them for anything.

"There's an island." Astrid called, and the group set down. The dragons laid down as soon as the riders were off, ready to sleep. The only one that didn't was Toothless, choosing instead to remain by Hiccup's side. In all honesty, he wasn't sure he trusted this Thuggory fellow yet. Hiccup seemed to trust him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep a close eye on the man. Hiccup sat down and Toothless curled around him.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Thuggory asked. Hiccup looked at the ground.

"The plan, yes! Uhm, you see it's quite complicated and..." he started.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"I guess it's just to find the King or Queen and hope they listen to me." Hiccup said. The others just shook their head. They hadn't really expected him to have a plan, he never usually did until he got there. He was more of a 'make it up as I go and adapt to the situation' strategist.

"Well you could always try the princess." Thuggory said in a nonchalant voice. Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really wished people would give them all the information when he needed it and not the bit by bit they tended to do.

"What Princess?" he asked. Thuggory sat up.

"The Queen and King have four children. The Princess should be about out age, Merida I believe she's called. Then there are three boys, a few years younger than her and all troublemakers from what I heard." he said. Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout turned to glance at the twins.

"What?" they asked. Hiccup felt an idea forming.

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows, welcome aboard Keiri Kurosukara, little dry chapter, sorry about that, more explanations than anything though. Be back soon!**


	4. Seperated

Stoick and Gobber watched the others sail off, having agreed to follow on their dragons after a day. They also promised to try and find Thuggory and Hiccup, but Stoick was still adamant on not dragging the kids into this. This was something for the adults. Since the dragon wars had ended and he nearly lost his son, Stoick had a new lease on battle. He remembered Hiccup and Toothless charging in alone to face the Red Death, risking his life for his tribe and his people. Stoick could never forget the fear he felt while watching them in the air. He never wanted to feel that again, and vowed if they ever did have war any time soon, he wouldn't allow children or teens to fight. It wasn't necessary. He assumed the kids were going toward DunBroch themselves. Hiccup was boar headed, and would never rest until he did what he thought was right. It was something that Stoick hadn't seen in him until the fight with the Red Death, and it was one of the traits of his son that he admired the most. "I hope they succeed." Stoick said.

"The armada?" Gobber asked with a sour face. He assumed that was what they were talking about since they were staring at them, but that didn't make any sense at all. He knew Stoick hated this idea as much if not more than Hiccup did. He had no options though, as the Chief he had to make a decision best for the people of Berk, and that was to prevent war within their own Archipelago. If a simple raid was all it required, than that was what they'd do to protect their own people.

"What? No, Hiccup." Stoick said, looking at his friend, then at the sky. "You know as well as I do that they went for DunBroch, probably to warn the people there of the coming attack." Stoick said. Gobber nodded.

"Aye. But you approve of this now?" Gobber asked, mildly confused. Stoick sighed.

"I wish he wouldn't just rush off and do things on his own, but there was no point in us chasing after him. That would just confirm what they were doing to Dagur and we wouldn't be able to catch up to them anyway. He'd be there long before we got close." Stoick said.

"So if you can't stop him, might as well support him." Gobber summarized. Stoick nodded. "Yet we're still going along with the plan?" Gobber asked. Stoick shook his head.

"That depends on Hiccup I suppose. We'll go, but we won't try to actually hurt them, just scare them." Stoick said. Gobber shrugged. He looked at the sky.

"You know, if we wanted, we could just go destroy the armada with our dragons before they even get close." Gobber offered. Stoick shook his head.

"The Meatheads are a close ally of ours. A war with the Berserkers is one thing, but with both the Berkerkers and the Meatheads is not a chance I want to take. Even with our dragons it will bring too many casualties. We need to find a way to help Hiccup while keeping peace with the Meatheads as well." Stoick said. Gobber just nodded in agreement.

xxx

"Hiccup, those clouds don't look very friendly!" Fishlegs cried. Hiccup nodded in agreement at the dark clouds ahead, but Thuggory was leading the way, and that was the way they had to go. Besides that, there was no land nearby that they could see. They would just have to hope for the best. They've flown through many storms before, this one would be no different.

"Just stay close!" Hiccup called. The other teens nodded. As they went into the clouds it began to rain. The dragons were having a hard time seeing. Lightning struck, lighting up the entire area in bright white light, blinding them all for a few second.

"Hiccup..." called Astrid. Hiccup ground his teeth together. The others would be fine, since they didn't have that much metal on them. They were worried about him and Toothless. Usually when they ran into trouble with storms, it was the two of them that were in trouble. He looked down at Toothless, but the dragon gave him a determined look. This was just as important to him as it was to Hiccup. Hiccup was doing this to protect him and the other dragons, and they would do anything to protect him. Hiccup looked ahead, Killer's silver scales almost glowing in the dark. That was a plus side, they could easily see this rare colored dragon.

Thuggory glanced back at the others. He couldn't help but smile a little. In reality, he had always admired Hiccup a little. Hiccup wasn't the vision of a viking, but that was what made him work at what he had to make up for what he didn't. He had imagination, intelligence, and was skilled in trades like drawing and smithing. Hiccup was always reliable. Thuggory remembered a few times when they were younger. Him, Camicaze from the BogBurglers, and Dagur all had to hang out when their parents were having meetings. A few times they did stupid stuff and would have gotten in severe trouble if it wasn't for Hiccup finding a way out of it. The kids of the other Chiefs all owed Hiccup big time, but only himself and Camicaze ever saw the good qualities in him. Thuggory assumed that was another quality of Hiccup that he liked. Hiccup would help anyone in need, even if they didn't deserve it. That was one of the many reasons why they were on these dragon's backs in the storm. He was intent on repaying Hiccup for everything he had done by getting him safely to DunBroch.

Snotlout looked over to make sure the twins were alright. The last storm they were in they lost the two. He did't mind the craziness of being in the storm, he supposed he should blame that on the crazier things that they had all done. Hiccup was starting to take after the rest of them and was starting to take more risks than he used to. He was also starting to get bolder. Snotlout had seen him training in the dragon arena a few times with Toothless, getting stronger and trying to branch out some so he wasn't depending on the Night Fury as much as he used to. It was something Snotlout could respect. He knew Hiccup wouldn't needlessly risk their lives, and despite having wanted to fight in the upcoming battle, he was willing to go along and stop it from happening if that was what he was going out to do.

Hiccup squinted past Killer to see what laid ahead of them and gasped when he recognized it. A waterspout, and a massive one. They couldn't chance getting close, they would have to take a long way around it. That would mean that they would loose their heading. He had to just hope that Thuggory could get them back on track. "Guys, veer right!" he yelled. The winds were turning that way anyway, so it's be easier to use that to their advantage than fight against it. The others nodded and quickly obeyed.

"Uhm...Hiccup!" yelled Fishlegs. Hiccup looked behind them to see that Meatlug was getting pulled toward the waterspout. He knew Meatlug was the best at hovering, especially in strong winds, but her slow speed made it harder for her to escape. Hiccup hissed softly and shoot back with Toothless. Toothless released a plasma blast that shot Meatlug forward, but they couldn't move out of the winds fast enough.

"HICCUP!" screamed Astrid, but Toothless and Hiccup got pulled into the turning winds and out of the others view. "HICCUP!" she screamed again. Thuggory watched in horror.

 **Normally I wouldn't cut it so short, but here's the thing. In the original design I had for this story I had another Disney Princess in mind to appear. What do you all think? Go ahead with it or just stick to Brave? Anyway, thank you for reading the next chapter, and feel free to state your thoughts. I'm going to try to update faster as school is about to start and I won't have much free time. Thank you guests and ladipretender, always a pleasure to hear from you all. Welcome aboard Schoollie, TPATFan16, 02FireRains, and Iron Rose Writer!**


	5. New View

"HICCUP!" screamed Thuggory, but he couldn't see anything. Astrid flew over, shaking her head. Ever since the storm cleared up, the group had been throughly searching the area looking for the missing dragon rider. "What do we do?" Thuggory asked. Astrid gave him a grim look, not knowing. Normally, this is when she'd take over the group and lead them. "Hiccup is fine, he's smart and would have thought of a way out of this. He's more than likley headed to DunBroch now. We should head that way and meet up with him, he'll need our help." Astrid said. It killed her to say it, but there was no sign of him and they just had to assume that he was safe. Hiccup had gotten out of worse situations. Not only was the kid smart, but he was lucky too. She just had to trust that he found a way out of this one alone.

Snotlout sighed but agreed. Having been alone with Hiccup when they were stranded before told him that he was incredibly resourceful. Tuffnut and Ruffnut nodded too. Hiccup had led them through some of the largest scales of chaos that they had ever seen. A simple storm wouldn't due him in. Fishlegs also agreed. Thuggory sighed, deciding that they knew Hiccup better than he did and he would have to trust in them.

"What if you're wrong?" he asked. Astrid squared her shoulders and stared him down.

"I'm not wrong." she said. He nodded, satisfied for now. Thuggory then pointed to their heading.

"That way is the way to DunBroch...I believe." he said. The teens gave them a confused look. They hoped he was right. After all the storm could have blown them off course, and if he had never been there before it would be a little difficult to navigate. It was their best bet though so the group headed out.

xxx

Hiccup groaned as he woke up. He looked down to see he had somehow been disconnected from Toothless, and Toothless was next to him. He starting licking him as soon as he realized Hiccup was awake, glad that he was alright. Hiccup looked down to see they were on the back of a whale! "Wha...what's going on bud?" he asked. Toothless nudged him to tell him that he had something to show him, then looked forward. Hiccup followed his gaze to see a red headed girl, half hiding over the side of the whales body. Hiccup was stunned, someone else had been in that storm! "Hey, are you alright? You should get out of the water, it's really cold and..." he started, but trailed off when she really didn't react. She looked more curious than anything. Then after a few seconds she smiled. "Are you hurt?" Hiccup tried asking again. She shook her head.

"Are you feeling better?" she finally spoke. Hiccup gave her a surprised look, then nodded to show that he was.

"I'm Ariel. Me and my friends found you and your friend nearly drowning." she explained. He looked at Toothless, who nodded to confirm her words. Hiccup then moved toward her a bit, holding out a hand when she suddenly pulled back.

"It's okay!" he quickly soothed. "I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless. Your going to freeze to death in the water, you should come up here." he said. She shook her head.

"Hiccup? That's a strange name." she said with a laugh. Hiccup laughed too.

"Yeah, but it's not the worst. Vikings think..." he started, but she gave him a wide eyed look.

"Your a viking?" she asked. He nodded. Ariel didn't know much about humans, but when she had listened to conversations on the ships, she had heard that there were a few kinds of humans more fearsome than the rest. In this area it was the Vikings and Pirates. However this boy didn't seem like a bad or dangerous person.

"Ariel, you shouldn't be speaking to humans!" Sebastian yelled, jumping up into her face. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Sebastian, he seems alright." she said. Hiccup however was trying over to get over two major shocks. The first was that this crab just spoke, and the second was that he said she shouldn't be talking to humans, as if she wasn't a human herself.

"This is Sebastian, and this is my friend Flounder." Ariel said, gesturing to a yellow and blue fish that emerged from behind her. Hiccup just gave a nervous smile and half a wave, wondering what was going on. Toothless cooed and Hiccup glanced at him.

"Toothless said hi." he said with a grin. Ariel turned her attention to the dragon.

"What is he?" she asked, curious. Hiccup was confused now. Everyone around there should know what dragons were, unless he's almost near DunBroch and they really didn't know what dragons were.

"He's a dragon, a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." he said proudly with a half hearted chuckle. Ariel smiled, as if she realized that he wasn't being serious. Sebastian however looked horrified.

"Ariel, get away from them, they're dangerous." he said. She rolled her eyes though.

"No they're not." she said, and to prove her point, she reached out to Toothless. Toothless moved into her reach and let her pet him. She smiled at her two terrified friends. "See." she said. Hiccup smiled.

"So, what are you doing way out here?" Hiccup asked. Ariel turned back to him.

"Well our friend Scuttle said there was a storm, so I came out to see if there were any human things to collect." she said. There was that statement again.

"Aren't you human though?" he asked. She shook her head and lifted a bright green tail out of the water. Hiccup was stunned. He had heard stories of mermaids, mostly from Johann, but they never once thought they were real! Yet here was a mermaid right in front of him! She gave him a curious look.

"Your afraid?" she asked, seeing how tense he got. Hiccup shook his head.

"Not really afraid, more of surprised." he said. Her smile returned. Sebastian gave a 'humph' sound.

"Ariel, you must leave at once." he said. She pouted, making it clear that she wasn't going to.

"Sebastian, I've never gotten to speak to a human before." she said. Hiccup looked surprised. After all, she knew what a viking was and had saved his life, so he assumed she had contact with humans before. Sebastian shook his head.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked before Sebastian could speak. Ariel sighed.

"Daddy's afraid of humans, he doesn't know anything about them so he just ordered us to stay away from them." she said. Hiccup thought for a second. It sounded like the vikings and dragons. They had been afraid of what they didn't understand. This girl was kind of like him, willing to try and reach out to those they don't understand. The crab hissed.

"Your father is right to fear humans, and you young lady should do as he says since he's not only your father but the king as well." Sebastain said. Hiccup looked surprised again. He hadn't known that mermaids would have a monarchy. That made this girl a princess, just like the girl he was going to see. As vikings that lived in villages, they didn't actually have royalty, so he didn't really know how to talk to them He assumed that he would give them the same respect as a visiting chief's child. Hiccup wondered what he should do now. He looked over Toothless, making sure everything was alright. He was the tail fin was destroyed, but that was why he brought a spare along. He stood up to retrieve it from the saddle bag.

"Your leg looks different than most humans I've seen." Ariel said. Hiccup looked down at his metal leg.

"Oh that...it's not real, it's metal. I lost the real one in an accident." he said. Ariel looked confused now.

"So humans can loose body parts and replace them with metal?" she asked, not sure she fully understood. Hiccup shrugged.

"More or less I guess. Not something I'd recommend." he joked. She nodded to show she understood. "You know, Toothless was once seen as the enemy to my village. I am the chief's son, so one day I'll be the leader of my village. As the Chief's son, everyone thought I should be a strong and able fighter, but I would never kill a dragon. My village didn't understand dragons, and because of that they were afraid of them. When me and Toothless became friends, we were able to show both of our races that we could live together in peace." Hiccup said, as he set about fixing the tail fin. Ariel was amazed.

"That sounds amazing." she said. Hiccup shrugged.

"It wasn't easy, and we nearly died, but we brought peace to the village." Hiccup said.

"Maybe if the others could understand humans, then they wouldn't be so afraid." she said. Hiccup nodded with a smile. "I'm glad your'e the first human I met." she decided. Hiccup gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ariel thought for a second.

"I guess it's because if you had been a mean and cruel human than I would have been afraid of all humans, or at least worried to be around them because I would always think back to this. But since your a kind human who talks about peace through understanding, I would always know that there are kind humans out there and won't be afraid of humans." she said, wondering if she worded her thoughts right. Hiccup's face brightened up at that. He nodded to show that he understood.

According to Thuggory the people of DunBroch already have met vikings, but he assumed they never met dragons. He'd show them with Toothless how kind the dragons are. He'd show them that the vikings of Berk at the very least aren't dangerous. Maybe he could even establish a friendship between them. He wouldn't let another event like what happened to the Archipelago happen ever again. Finishing the tail fin he looked up at her. "So, you wouldn't happen to know where DunBroch is would you?" he asked. He knew it was a long shot, but there was a chance. However she shook her head.

"No, but there is a land that way, it's where we were taking the two of you." she said, pointing straight ahead. Hiccup nodded and climbed onto Toothless' back.

"Thank you for saving us." he said. She nodded.

"Good luck on what your trying to do." she said. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it. Good luck on the thing with humans." he said, then they leaped into the air and flew toward the land.

 **so I do not deserve all the nice things you have all said, but thank you so much! Next chapter we get Brave characters and finally arrive in DunBroch. I hope you all liked it, and Ariel does reappear again, just not for a while. Thank you all guest, I'm just saying, Nijirosora, and of course ladipretender. Your support means a lot to me!**


	6. Princess Merida

**I'm so sorry you all. I meant to update so much quicker and got overwhelmed into school again! I haven't forgotten you or this story, and I will do better to keep it updated, I promise!**

Hiccup didn't know what he was expecting, but after only two hours of flying, a land came into view ahead. As they got closer, he could make out a castle nearby the sea. There was a large fleet also in their harbors with three different symbols on their sails. Hiccup was thankful it was dark out now so that they couldn't see Toothless, after all he didn't want to be attacked. Toothless made his way to the forest and set down so Hiccup could get off his back. He needed to think of a plan. He first had to find out where he was. If he was in DunBroch then he would have to find Princess Merida, assuming she would be the easiest one to approach. Time was a valuable asset at the moment and he couldn't afford to waste it, however it was a terrible idea to approach such a large fortified building at night when they were not expecting anyone. He would have to wait until morning had arrived. Hiccup sighed as he looked over at Toothless. "Well bud, I guess we should get some sleep." he said. Toothless nodded in agreement. He had been worried about his friend and was glad to see he was feeling better, but he felt Hiccup should rest more. Toothless circled the ground, lighting a fire under him and stomping the flames out, trying to make a warm bed. He laid down on the hot coals and signaled Hiccup to come over. Hiccup laid down next to him, and Toothless used a wing to shelter him from anything that might fall and keep him warm through the night. It didn't take very long for either of them to fall asleep.

xxx

"Merida!" she could hear her Elinor call, but the spirited princess didn't want to know what her mother wanted at the moment. She just wanted to go ride Angus. She ran to the stables and leaped onto the horse's back, and Angus took off at a sprint towards the woods. Merida knew she shouldn't be out like this right now, as her parents were preparing for war. The viking Berserker named Dagur had promised he would return and her parents responded by summoning the other three clans to stop his armadas. He may have numbers on his side, but that was all. He would have to approach by sea in the same direction as before. The clans were ready now. She rode into the forest, taking her bow from her back and notching the first arrow. Archery helped her think, and it helped her relax. She needed that right now with everyone so tense from the impending battle. She released the first arrow, a perfect bulls-eye in a target that her father Furgus set up for her many years ago along the path. Knowing the second target was coming up, she notched a second arrow. Another perfect shot. She smiled at her accomplishment, not that it was anything new but it still made her happy none-the-less. She reached for a third arrow when she noticed something strange. It was a boulder, pitch black, that had never been there before. As she stared at it, she saw it move. Merida pulled Angus around, forcing the horse to let out a sharp whinny. The boulder like object shot up, revealing a pitch black dragon! Merida was stunned. She had thought dragons were only fairy tales, that they didn't truly exist. Fearing it would come after her, she drew and arrow and swiftly pulled back the bow, aiming at the creatures heart.

"DON'T SHOOT!" she could hear behind the dragon, and could see a brown haired man standing just behind the creature, as if it was protecting him. The appearance surprised her and she released the arrow. The boy suddenly had a flaming sword in hand and went to leap over the dragon, but the dragon had other plans it would seem as it seemed to bite onto his clothes and leap to the side, narrowly avoiding her arrow. She was amazed at how quick their reflexes were. Not knowing if they were threats on not, she drew another arrow, and the boy stood up, standing next to the dragon, flaming sword in hand. They both just stared at each other. "We're not here to hurt anyone. We just need to find DunBroch." Hiccup said. She narrowed her eyes. A strange boy looking for her kingdom with a dragon in hand?! She didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Why?" she asked. Hiccup debated on answering her, but he knew she had the information he needed.

"I'm trying to warn them of an incoming attack." he said. She slowly lowered her bow a bit, giving him a little breathing room.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Hiccup kept his hands up and took a hesitant step forward. Toothless hissed to show he did not approve of the younger's actions, but Hiccup ignored him.

"There is an attack headed to DunBroch and I need to warn them. Can you tell me where I can find them?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes and raised her bow up again.

"How do you know there will be an attack and why do you care?" she asked. Hiccup looked her over.

"You're from DunBroch aren't you?" he asked. She didn't respond, but Hiccup knew he had to be right. He only hoped she was someone who could get his message to the royal family. "My name is Hiccup, and I'm a viking." he said. He knew that wasn't the safest words, especially since she now looked ready to shoot her arrow through his heart. "My father is the chief of Berk. The Berserker tribe has proposed an attack on DunBroch and is forcing Berk and the Meathead tribes to help him. My people just finished a three hundred year war, I have no intention of dragging them into another one." Hiccup said. Toothless stood right behind him, ready to pounce on the girl.

Merida studied his face. He didn't seem like he was lying and something about the boy made her believe she could trust him. The dragon seemed to trust him as well. Merida lowered her bow. "I am Merida, Princess of DunBroch and first born of the clan of DunBroch. I'll take you to my parents to warn them of the attack. However, if you give us any reason to believe your a threat..." she started.

"I won't, I promise. I can't take Toothless though, not yet." Hiccup said. Merida nodded in agreement.

"Your friend will have to stay out here." she said. Toothless shook his head, as if telling Hiccup it was a bad idea. Hiccup turned to Merida.

"If I go with you, will your parents be able to tell me what Dagur want's with DunBroch?" he asked. Merida shrugged.

"I don't know. But it's the best chance you have." she pointed out. Hiccup had to admit that.


	7. Arrival

To say the palace guards were shocked was an understatement. After all it was completely normal for the Princess to ride off into the forest for hours on end and come back looking like he wrestled a bear in the dirt. What was not normal was her to have another individual behind her, let alone a boy, let alone a boy dressed in clothes that were clearly not from around there. This was so far from being normal that the guards didn't know what to say or do, so she passed completely uninhibited. Merida rode up to the stall for Angus before jumping off the horse. Hiccup on the other hand had a little more trouble climbing off the horse. He was no stranger to riding on the back of an animal, but this was something new for him. Dragons were usually closer to the ground when he got on them, they had saddles, and they flew so he wasn't bouncing with every time the animals foot hit the ground. Merida chuckled. "You alright there?" she asked as he slid off the side of Angus' back. Hiccup nodded. She turned and started walking up the stairs to the door by the kitchen. One of the guards seemed to come out of his stupor and stepped forward.

"Princess, who is..." he started.

"This is a guest of mine." Merida said quickly. It wouldn't do to let people know he was a viking, not yet anyway. If she did, then they would panic before they would talk to her parents. Merida opened the door into the kitchen and walked in, Hiccup following. She tried to move quietly but Hiccup's metal leg clinked off the stone floor, attracting the cooks attention. Merida looked down in surprise, not knowing how she missed that he had a prosthetic leg! She wondered what may have happened from someone as young as him to have a prosthetic. It was the same side as her fathers too! Merida gave them an apologetic smile for the noise and led Hiccup threw, hoping none of them would tell her parents just yet that she snuck into the castle with a boy. That was all she needed. The two went threw the halls, the only sound was metal on stone. They came to the grand hall, but neither of her parents were there. Merida stopped to think of where they could be. Hiccup meanwhile was looking around, amazed.

Hiccup had never really left the Archipelago before, so he didn't know much outside of the viking villages. The biggest building he had ever seen was the Mead Hall. While it was impressive, it had nothing on this huge castle. This building was bigger than the Mead Hall, and decorated much differently than anything Hiccup had ever seen in the past. It was amazing, and he hoped maybe someday he could return to learn more about it from them. He thought about reaching for his sketch book and taking notes, but decided that may not be a good idea. He was still a suspicious character and even if he wasn't, it wasn't the time for that. His first priority was talking to the King and Queen to warn them about Dagur.

"This way." Merida decided, and started walking again.

xxx

Stormfly led the dragons as they flew over land, their first sight of land in a while. They hoped it was the Kingdom they were looking for. Suddenly Stormfly seemed surprised, and froze in midair, then she changed course. "What is it girl?" Astrid asked and the other dragons followed. Stormfly headed into a thick patch of forest and to the ground. Astrid got off the dragon and the other vikings followed suit. They looked around, but they couldn't see what had the tracker dragons attention. Then Toothless leaped out, at first looking ready to attack until he got a good look at who had arrived. "Toothless?! Where's Hiccup!?" Astrid asked. The other vikings looked surprised too. Why was Toothless without Hiccup?!

"So Hiccup really did get hurt in that storm?" Thuggory asked, worried. Astrid shook her head.

"Ah no! Stupid, Toothless can't fly without Hiccup." Ruffnut said. Thuggory frowned at being called stupid. He was a chief's son after all, but he decided he'd let it slide. That had been an oversight on his part, he forgot that Toothless couldn't fly without Hiccup.

"Besides, the tail fin isn't the same one they had when they left. Hiccup is here." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, but where is he?" Snotlout asked. Astrid rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him for the moment. She looked around to see if there was any hint of where he went.

"Hey Astrid, can I keep this?" Tuffnut asked, and everyone turned to look at him. Tuffnut stood a little off to the side, holding up an arrow. The others looked stunned. Astrid turned to Toothless however. There was an arrow, so they may have been attacked, but Toothless was perfectly calm. Well he wasn't perfectly calm, he looked a little nervous, but not nervous enough to have Hiccup in any kind of danger.

"Astrid, there's tracks here." Thuggory called, pointing out a set. Astrid nodded.

"Alright, Toothless, can you lead us to Hiccup?" she asked. The dragon nodded and started off after the tracks. The others followed him.

"Do you think they captured Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, worried. Astrid shook her head.

"I don't think so. Toothless would have chased them down if they did." she said.

"So what's the plan?" Snotlout asked. Astrid bit her lip. She didn't have one. She just had to find Hiccup to make sure he was alright and help him with whatever crazy idea he had. Toothless seemed just as determined.

xxx

Merida led Hiccup to a courtyard where he saw a large man fighting with a sword against four men at once. He had the same red hair as Merida and was heavier set. Hiccup also noticed a prosthetic leg on him as well. He seemed very skilled and was enjoying himself greatly, if the smile on his face was anything to go by. He knocked two of the men away and kicked a third. The man flew toward Hiccup and Merida and they both dodged him. The man seemed to notice them then. "Oh, Merida. Whose your friend?" he asked.

"Dad, we need to speak with you." Merida said, and by her tone, he knew it was nothing good.

 **Sorry all for being gone so long again. I promise I'm not going to stop writing this story! Thank you so much 02FireRains, Euge139, Iron Rose Writer, Keiri Kurosukara, Nijirosora, Patty 4577, Schoollie, TPATFan16, Tigerlilli123, Yonna9queen, Zharlee, foxglove66, iCoaster44, ladipretender, leslie2132, Cassandra Lilith Mircalla, Majorbooknerd, Sanasuke, The Silent Fury, and mystery writer5775 for your support, it really means a lot to me! Thank you especially Nuuuu, Kppuppys, P, Guest, Is this a spoon of surrender, I'm Just saying, ladipretender, The Silent Fury, Rob, Nijirosora, TPATFan16, and other Guests for your reviews. They are greatly encouraging and I love them all!**


	8. Meeting the royalty

Fergus walked down the hall, leading his daughter and the strange boy to find his wife. Whatever they had to say seemed really important and he knew he'd need Elinor there. She helped him with every decision to be made, in fact she made many of the decisions herself. He trusted her to be more level headed then himself, since he sometimes made impulsive decisions. They found her soon afterwards sitting in a nearby room, working on a tapestry.

"Elinor, Merida and her friend said they need to talk to us." Fergus said. Elinor looked up immediately and Hiccup felt a little nervous. He didn't really know what to do now that he was finally here.

"Uhm..." he started, then took a deep breath. Hiccup knew he'd have to approach this delicately, because if he made a wrong step they wouldn't trust him. He was a diplomat, he had worked for peace before. He just hoped he could get the same results without all the problems of before. "My name is Hiccup and I am the son of Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk, a viking tribe." he said. The confused faces of the King and the Queen quickly changed. Fergus was clearly _not_ pleased by this reveal, and Elinor looked worried.

"Merida..." Fergus started, anger clear in his voice.

"Dad wait..." Merida started, but Hiccup put an arm in front of her, as if shielding her from her father's rage.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help." he said, careful not to raise his voice or sound excited. Fergus didn't look phased in the least, but Elinor had a more thoughtful look about her. Hiccup assumed he should switch gears and direct his words to her. "The chief of the Berserker Tribe Dagur is planning on attacking your home. He's coming with a fleet of ships from both his and the Meathead tribe as well as dragons from my tribe." he said. Fergus suddenly burst out laughing, getting a very disapproving look from his wife and daughter.

"Dragons aren't real." he rebuked.

"They are Dad, he had one with him in the woods." Merida said, surprising her parents.

"Hold on," Elinor said, putting a hand on her husbands arm. "even if we believed that you had dragons, you just said your tribe is coming to attack us with this fleet. Yet you, the son of the Chief, are here to warn us?" she asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Yes. I don't know what Dagur wants, but it can't be good. Besides that we didn't make peace with the dragons to use them to harm others. Dragons are peaceful creatures who may want to leave the archipelago one day. If they do and they come this way, you and your allies will remember them attacking you and will hate all the dragons." he rationalized. The woman's hard eyes softened.

Elinor looked the boy over. He didn't look like any viking she had ever seen before. While she had never really been close to vikings, she had seen them from a distance. They were hard to miss after all. They were large, muscular, and had cruel features. This boy was nothing like she had seen before. He seemed earnest, and if he was truly going to harm them, he would have done it when he and Merida were on their way here, alone. She made a mental note to punish Merida for being out alone when she wasn't supposed to later. They were calling a war meeting after all with the other clans.

"I understand. This Berserker that you speak of, he's been here attacking us before. We called our allies and they are on their way for a war meeting with us now about the issue. If it is as you say, and he's on the way, we can better prepare for an attack." she said. Hiccup nodded.

"But Elinor, he's a viking too!" Fergus tried to reason. Elinor shook her head.

"He may be a viking, but he brought our daughter safely back to the castle and is risking his own banishment from his home to warn us of a danger. For now I think we should head his words." she said. Elinor knew that she was a councilor, that Fergus would do what he wanted in the end and she would support him. He looked the boy over again, then sighed.

"Alright love." he agreed. Merida gave Hiccup a small smile, happy her parents were listening to him.

"Do you know what Dagur is after?" Hiccup asked. Elinor went to speak, but suddenly they heard screaming. Fergus turned angry eyes to Hiccup.

"So you did set us up!" he growled. Hiccup felt a sense of horror, wondering what was going on out there. Elinor stepped between the two males.

"Fergus, we don't even know what is going on. We have to go check on the situation first, we'll deal with blame afterwards." she said firmly. They all nodded and headed toward the door.

xxx

Astrid and Thuggory followed Toothless quietly and Toothelss stopped in view of a large castle. He didn't go any further though. "Is he in there?" Astrid asked. The dragon nodded.

"It's huge!" Tuffnut said in awe.

"Yeah, it must be a type of architecture that..." Fishlegs started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're boring and we got other things to worry about." Snotlout hissed. Astrid nodded. They had to confirm that Hiccup was safe. Toothless seemed content to wait there for the boy, so she wasn't going to go barging in.

"Well if Hiccup's in there, we should go." Thuggory suggested. Astrid shook her head.

"We could just cause problems. For now, we should wait and..." she started.

"LET'S GO!" Ruffnut yelled the charge. Her, Tuff, Barf, and Belch took off to the sky. Snotlout and Hookfang quickly followed.

"I SAID NO!" Astrid yelled, but even as she said it she knew it was no use and was already getting on Stormfly to follow. Toothless let out a frustrated roar at the dragons to stop, but they didn't heed him. The dragons were excited to see this strange new structure. Fishlegs climbed on Meatlug.

"What do we do Astrid?" he asked.

"We gotta stop them. Stormfly, go." she ordered, sliding off the dragon and letting her take to the sky. Toothless' roar had reminded her that he was still there and currenlty had no rider. They couldn't leave him alone here now. Toothless let out an irritated snort, letting them know he was not alright with this before leaping after Stormfly. Fishlegs, Meatlug, Thuggory, and Killer followed suit.

xxx

The guards of DunBroch thought they were pretty alert. After all, they had seen quite a few strange things that they thought were just child stories in the past. The will o' the wisp, magic, immortal bears, the like. However nothing prepared the poor guards for the sight of two dragons soaring right at them! They both set out sounds of alarm and shortly after four more dragons took to the sky. Quickly the guards began to move to defenses and ready an assult on the attacking reptiles. They were so terrified by the creatures, that they hardly noticed the figures on their backs.

xxx

Fergus, Elinor, Merida, and Hiccup came outside to see absolute chaos. The guards were shooting arrows and throwing spears at the dragons, who were flying around in circles trying not to get hit. Fergus was stunned, dragons really did exist. "What are you doing?!" Hiccup yelled as loud as he could at the nearest one, but they couldn't hear him as they whipped by.

"So you really are attacking us." Fergus hissed. Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, these are my friends. I'll explain as soon as I stop them, but they're not here to hurt anyone." Hiccup said. He then turned toward the sky and let out a dragon call for Toothless. The other dragon riders froze in surprise, narrowly avoiding getting hit with projectiles.

"ENOUGH!" Fergus yelled and the archers stopped shooting. An uneasy silence came over the area.

"Oh hey, there's Hiccup!" said Tuffnut, and Hiccup hit his forehead. He was not amused.

 **Thank you all so much for your support! I got this one written faster, but I don't know how often I'll be able to continue doing so. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter we'll take a break from DunBroch, at least at first so we can check in on the fleet. Oh, and the other lords should be arriving soon too! Anyway, thanks for joining us SidheWolf5, conormcmonagle12344321, Leafpool16985, and Hoytti. Also, thank you so much The Silent Fury, ladipretender, and Is this a spoon of surrender. You are all amazing!**


	9. Motives

Fergus glared at Hiccup and the other vikings. He did not trust them at all. However Merida seemed to completely trust them and Elinor seemed open to the idea. Behind the young teens were dragons. He had truly thought they were just myth until he saw them flying though the sky. Hiccup took a deep breath before stepping between the two groups.

"As I already said, my name is Hiccup. This is Thuggory, the son of the Chief of the Meathead tribe. The others are Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Guys, this is King Fergus and Queen Elinor, as well as their daughter Princess Merida." he introduced the two groups. Fergus didn't care for the introduction. It bothered him that two chief's sons were in his home.

"And you all came to warn us of this attack?" Elinor asked carefully. Astrid winced.

"In all honesty, we only came because of Hiccup." she said.

"Yeah, personally we like to destroy stuff." Tuffnut said. Hiccup winced. That was NOT going to help at the moment.

"Dagur is a mutual enemy of all of ours. As the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Thuggory said. Elinor nodded. That made sense. However that Hiccup boy did not seem to be following that rule. She could see that Hiccup was the leader of this group. He and Thuggory must be friends, and Hiccup seemed to be doing this for genuine concern of other people, while Thuggory was doing it for the better of his tribe. Both were reasoning that she could respect.

"I need to know what Dagur is after though." Hiccup said. Elinor nodded.

"Of course." she agreed. Merida gave her mother a confused look.

"You know what he's after mother?" she asked, surprised. She wasn't aware that her parents actually knew the reason.

"Dagur had arrived on our shores about a year ago. He acted polite at first. He then learned the story of an ancient kingdom that was nearby." Elinor said.

"Ancient Kingdom?" Astrid asked.

"There was once a kingdom whose ruins are only a few hours from here. Many years ago a single king passed away and left the kingdom to his four sons. One son, the oldest, felt he had been cheated of his birthright and tried to take the land for himself. He went to visit a witch in the forest and gave her his ring in return for a spell to give him the strength of ten men. The witch gave him a spell that turned him into a bear. If he could make peace with his brothers he would be human again. Instead he choose to remain a bear. He lost himself and destroyed the kingdom. However he was not satisfied with that. He tormented the forests here until very recently." Elinor said.

"I don't understand." Hiccup said. What did this story have to do with anything.

"Dagur believes that our country has this witch and can create magic strong enough to give him an army of powerful men, where each man has the strength of ten." she said. The vikings were stunned.

"I see. Dagur knows he cannot take the kingdom alone. He plans on using our tribes to help him defeat this place, then when we return home he would use the witch's magic to create a powerful army, an army stronger than dragons. He'd come back and destroy us." Thuggory said. Hiccup was stunned.

"It's not like it'll do them any good. The witch is alive, but no one knows where she is. It's best to leave stuff like magic alone." Fergus said.

"It sounds like you know a little about this magic." Fishlegs said. The queen and princess gave each other a sheepish look, and that was all the further the vikings felt to pry into that story.

"Dagur plans on using DunBroch to take over the Archipelago then. The other tribes wouldn't be able to do anything either. Our tribes are the strongest, and if we're all fatigued from war...we won't stand a chance." Astrid said. Hiccup sat thinking.

"Hiccup?" Merida asked.

"I'm trying to think. We can't let Dagur hurt any of the people here. We can't hurt the Meatheads or the Berk dragons either. Which means we have to stop Dagur. If we can find a way to focus on the Berserkers, then the people of Berk will back us up." Hiccup said.

"But what about the Meatheads?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup looked to Thuggory. Thuggory shrugged.

"I honestly can't tell you what my father would do." he said. Hiccup sighed.

"The other clans will be here soon. You are all welcome to stay here for now." Elinor said. Fergus nodded. He may not trust them fully, but from the sounds of it their tribes were in as much danger as his own kingdom. Fergus was a warrior, not a philosopher. He would let Elinor debate why the war was coming, but he would be the one fighting to stop it.

xxx

Hicccup sat with Toothless in the main hall. Toothless gave him a slight nudge to let him know that he was thinking too loud again. "Sorry bud." Hiccup said rubbing the dragons head. Dagur had actually came up with a brilliant idea this time, but something was bugging him. Dagur wasn't a fool. Deranged, crazy, possibly even a little mad. Yet he was smart and actually had nearly bested Hiccup a few times. There was no way that he didn't know Hiccup would run away to tell the kingdom. If Thuggory knew that he was going to leave, so did Dagur.

Toothless made a circle, breathing fire then laying on it to put it out. Hiccup leaned back against the dragon, looking at the ceiling. The dragon put his head down and closed his eyes. Hiccup knew that Toothless didn't really care for Dagur's motives. He just knew Dagur was doing what he shouldn't, and that they would stop him from having his way. In that regard, Toothless was like a viking. Hiccup chuckled.

"You seem to be pretty concerned. I think all your friends are asleep." Elinor said, coming into the room. Hiccup looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah I guess, I just feel like I'm missing something." he said. Elinor smiled.

"I'm assuming your familiar with Dagur then." she said. Hiccup nodded.

"I've known him since we were kids. He was never a pleasant guy to be around." he said. Elinor put a gentle hand on Toothless. "I always hoped that he would change when we were kids, like he would be a good chief one day." Elinor gave him a sad smile.

"Some people will never be able to change. It's just the way they are." she said. Hiccup sat up.

"That may be, but you seem to think we can change." he said. She shook her head.

"It's not that you can change, it's more like you are different." she said. He sighed. "This Dagur person, he's incredibly dangerous." she said. Hiccup nodded, he knew that better than anyone. "Your an interesting Viking." she added. Hiccup shrugged. He had been told that since he was a child.

"Do you really think that Dagur is after the witch?" he asked. She didn't seem to know.

xxx

Stoick looked out over the horizon. Dagur should be getting to DunBroch in two days, that meant he and the others would be taking to the air in a day and a half. They would arrive to DunBroch first and see what would happen then. Looking around he could see Hiccup had indeed gotten to most of the Vikings. Even Spitelout, who enjoyed fighting, didn't look like he wanted to fight anymore. Hiccup had brought peace to Berk, something that they had never known. Now they didn't want to fight. What still bothered him was what Dagur was after. There was something that he wanted, but what? Then it hit him. Dagur had known Hiccup would go to DunBroch! He had to! There was no way around it, which meant that at least part of what h was truly after wouldn't happen unless Hiccup was on DunBroch. Thinking about everything that could happen with his son out at DunBroch, there was one thing that came to mind.

"GOBBER!" he yelled, waking his friend from his sleep.

"Huh?! What is it Stoick!?" Gobber asked, groggily sitting up from where he was sleeping.

"We have to move, Spitelout, take the men back to Berk. Let's go Gobber." Stoick said. He just hoped that he was wrong.

 **I'm sorry it took so long, but it's finales week. I'm almost out of school for a bit, so I'll try to do better during the brake! Thank you Is this a spoon of surrender, Nuuuu, guest, ladipretender, anxious one, and T0othless love. Your all awesome! Welcome aboard Kgaiser, thunder child 14, wildkat0122, MrsBellaWhitlock123, DuskBlight, and feral creature. I hope you all stay til the end!**


	10. The rest of the Pieces

**So I am so sorry for being gone for so long. Shit got really bad there for a while and I had a lot of issues going on. However, I am here now, and I will do my best to continue this story until the end as quickly as possible. I hope you all forgive me for it, and for now, onto the story you have been waiting for!**

Merida watched the twins hit each other with weapons. It wan't too much of a shocking sight. Many of the people fought all the time. In fact every time the clans got together, they would have brawls. "Don't mind them, that's just what they do." she turned to see Astrid beside her.

"Are they going to get hurt?" the Scot asked. Astrid smirked.

"If we're lucky. Do you know where Hiccup went?" she asked. Merida shook her head. She didn't see where he went. Astrid sighed. "Oh well, he kind of runs off on his own a lot." she said, yet she was worried. Hiccup wasn't the only one not around, but Toothless too. If the two of them were missing, then they could be anywhere in the world at this rate.

"He's always been like that. It's not ever going to change." Thuggory said. Astrid smirked. She liked Thuggory, he wasn't like many other viking chief's children. He was respectful and clam, a trait that carried surprisingly well into combat. He showed every enemy the utmost respect, and that was part of the reason he hadn't lost a fight. He never underestimated an enemy. He also had a respect for intelligence, something rare to other tribes like the Meatheads. A reason he always got along with Hiccup.

"You all really trust that lad." Merida said with a small smile.

"Of course, Hiccup is our leader." Fishlegs said, as he and Snotlout joined them.

"He's not our leader." Snotlout scoffed. Astrid raised and eyebrow.

"Oh, and what would you call him?" she asked. Snotlout had to think about that. Truthfully he did look up to Hiccup now, and he did see him as their leader. However to admit that, even to himself, meant he would have to swallow some of the pride he had for his whole life. It meant he had to admit that 'village screw up' was better than him. Even he knew he was better than Hiccup at some things, but sadly none of those things carried over well for being a village chief. He scowled.

"You're trying to confuse me!" he snapped. The others laughed.

"Merida, the other clans have arrived." a guard said, approaching them. Merida smiled.

"Come on, you should all meet them." she said, pulling Astrid along since she was the closest. The twins stopped fighting, curious as to what was going on. They went into the large meeting room where they first arrived to see three large groups already there talking to he King and Queen. More accurately, they appeared to be arguing between themselves and being supervised by the Queen.

The first group was led by a heavy set man with light hair in pigtails with a long beard and thick mustache. He wore strange clothes to the others, that included a dark shirt with a greenish kilt. Behind him was a large heavy set boy with light blonde hair and wearing the same clothes. He was clearly the man's actually reminded the young vikings a little of Fishlegs. The second group was led by a tall thin man with a main of black messy hair and blue paint on his face and arms that reminded them of a Pictish people they came across. He wore a red kilt. Behind him was a boy with the same hair and clothes and only blue paint on his right arm. The last group was led by a short man with white hair and mustache. He had a dark green shirt on and a green and brown kilt. To his left was a boy with light blonde hair and the same clothes. There was also an enormous man with large muscles and scars. He had black hair and wore the same clothes except a top.

"Who are they?" Astrid whispered.

"Those are the other clans. That is Lord Dingwall, his son, and Conan with the Dingwall clan." Merida said, pointing to the last group they noticed. "And that is Lord Macintosh with his Clan and his son." she continued, pointing to the black haired people. "And that is Lord MacGuffin and his son and their clan." Merida pointed at the first group. Astrid nodded.

"That's it!" Lord Dingwall seemed to have enough and turned to his son. The smaller boy attacked Lord Macintosh's son. Lord MacGuffin then went to separate them, only to have Conan knock him over. The hall erupted into chaos.

"This is so much fun!" yelled Tuffnut as he and Ruffnut ran to join in. Merida sighed and put a hand over her forehead as her father and her three red haired brothers, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish joined in as well. Astrid scowled in disapproval.

"I'm with them." Snotlout decided, running into the fray. Astrid, Fishlegs, Thuggory, Merida, and Elinor watched as Fergus tossed Dingwall aside, who collided into Ruffnut. She shoved him off of her and went after young MacGuffin. Snotlout went to join her. Lord MacGuffin headed over to help his son, only to have the triplet princes drop a mace on his foot. As he yelled out in pain, Lord Macintosh zoned in on him and attacked. Tuffnut went after Macintosh's son. Finally the others got tired of the stupid display and Astrid whistled at Stormfly. Stormfly sent a hot jet of flames over their heads, forcing everyone to freeze.

"We have important matters to discuss!" Elinor said sternly and the lords all had the decently to look ashamed. The groups divided back into their original stances. "As you can see, we are not alone. These children are vikings from the Island of Berk and Meathead." Elinor said. A shock came over the room. "They came under the leadership of the Dragon Conqueror to warn and assist us in an upcoming battle." she said. Astrid was surprised that Elinor choose to introduce Hiccup in such a way. However she realized that it was the Queen's attempt at gaining a little respect from them for Hiccup. At the reminded of Hiccup, the young viking looked to see that he and Toothless had not returned in the chaos. Just where was he?

xxx

Hiccup and Toothless soared over the ocean waters. Berk and Meathead were both unguarded, with only the minimum number of people behind to guard them. A small landing force at each location would be easy enough to wipe out what was left and lie in wait for their naval forces to return. When they did they would have no idea that their safe home was actually an ambush waiting to destroy them. Neither village would survive this. However Dagur himself would be headed for DunBroch. He was coming for Toothless. He had known Hiccup would go to help them, so he needed Hiccup in DunBroch. Which meant Hiccup couldn't be there. He had to find Dagur and stop him. The only question was why he needed Hiccup and Toothless to be in DunBroch. He was sure the destruction of DunBroch and the two villages were just bonus.

xxx

Dagur glared as the last of his 'allies' boats vanished from view. Stoick was smarter than he gave him credit for. It took him a lot sooner than he thought to realize Berk was in danger. If Stoick had realized something was up, then that meant so had Hiccup. He figured that one though. Hiccup wasn't dumb. However it was too late now. Surly Hiccup hadn't figured out everything. You had to know all the players in this game to know the full plan. Unfortuanly for Hiccup and the others, they were missing a huge player, hiding in the shadows and about to make his move.

 **So I changed my original idea because I love the new characters in the newest season. So I had to change the plot to fit them in. Hope you all don't mind. So yeah, action starting in the next chapter!**


	11. Movement

Ariel surfaced again, finding a strange object in the waves. It was pretty. "Ariel, you have been away from home far too long! We should return before your father get's worried." Seastian said. The red-head just rolled her eyes. She wanted to explore more. It wasn't this often she could explore near a shore.

"Dagur, you made it here safely I see." came a voice on the shore, and the young mermaid ducked behind a rock outcropping. She had thought this small island was uninhabited.

"Ryker, where's your big brother?" a scared man taunted.

"He'll be here Dagur." the man, Ryker said. He seemed annoyed, as if he did not like this Dagur man. Ariel knew she should probably leave. Judging from they're clothing they were vikings. She already knew Hiccup was an exception to the rule as far as Vikings were, so she didn't want to meet these ones.

"All is going according to plan. Berk and Meathead are both unguarded, with Hiccup at DunBroch." Dagur cackled. Ariel froze.

"Ariel, isn't Hiccup..." Flounder started, remembering the viking they had just met. Ariel nodded. Hiccup was her friend. Suddenly her plans changed. She had to hear what was going on, then she had to find Hiccup to warn him. He had said he was looking for DunBroch, the place this Dagur man just said as well. She remembered where they separated with Hiccup. She'd have to go there quickly.

"I don't understand what your planning." Ryker said, sounding a little annoyed. Dagur stopped laughing to sigh dramatically.

"You met Hiccup before. He won't stand by when other people are threatened. I knew if I targeted someplace, Hiccup would be too noble to do anything but rush off to help them. Of course his Dad would know that I really wanted Hiccup away from the villages so I could go for his Night Fury, so he'd go off to help. That leaves Berk without any of there leaders. With their armada's going to DunBroch, there homes are left unguarded. My armada will take both of their villages and DunBroch can wipe out the rest. Hiccup will have no home to go back to! I'll finally be able to take him and that Night Fury!" Dagur said. Ryker sighed.

"Viggo want's DunBroch for it's political connections. We have to take it out as well so he can exploit it's allies." Ryker said, as if he had to remind Dagur of this before.

"I don't care about DunBroch, but if you want it destroyed then I have no problems with that. I just want Hiccup and that dragon." Dagur yelled. He looked away with a scowl. Dagur had only two goals now, he wanted to destroy Hiccup and have a relationship with his sister Heather. They would have a relationship, if it hadn't been for Hiccup. Hiccup betrayed him and turned Heather against him. It was unforgivable. Hiccup would pay for all the damage he caused.

"You're willing to go pretty elaborate for a single viking." Ryker said.

"It was you who wanted DunBroch, I just found a way to kill two dragons with one ax!" Dagur said in an annoyed voice. Ryker scowled. He was not used to be talked to like Dagur did. He was Viggo's right hand man after all, people treated him with much more respect.

Ariel moved back from the rock. She didn't understand what was going on, but it appeared this man Dagur was after her friend, and was about to destroy his home as well as the place he was protecting. "Come on Flounder, Sebastan. We're leaving." she said, then she dove into the water swimming as fast as she could before either could object.

xxxx

"So you really think he just want's Hiccup and Toothless?" Gobber asked from on Grumps back to Stoick who was flying just ahead.

"I don't doubt it Gobber." Stoick said. Gobber shook his head.

"I don't know Stoick. He comes to us with the Meatheads to ask for a truce, then goes off to attack Hiccup?" the blacksmith asked.

"Listen Gobber, Berk and Meathead are completely unguarded. Spitelout can hold Berk, but Meathead island will fall unless..." he started, but that was it, he couldn't think of anything to do to protect the island. Gobber smiled.

"Unless I go and rally the Meathead's back to fight." he said.

"Wha..." Stoick was stunned.

"We're allies after all, can't let them fall. You need to go find that lad of yours." Gobber said. Stoick smiled.

"Thanks Gobber." he said.

"We'll head off the armada and come back to help." Gobber said, then he veered off. Stoick looked ahead. He wouldn't let Dagur win. Berk was taken care of, he trusted Spitelout with it. Meathead was taken care of, Gobber was the most dependable viking Stoick had ever met. That just meant he had to go find Hiccup and help them stop whatever Dagur was planning on doing at DunBroch.

xxx

"So you can actually fly dragons?" Young Macintosh asked in awe. Merida, Thuggory, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Hamish, Harris, Hubert, Young MacGuffin, and Wee Dingwall sat together at a table. Snotlout smirked.

"We command dragons!" he said, as if correcting him. Hookfang looked down at Snotlout and smacked him into a wall with his tail, as if to tell him 'we command ourselves'. The dragon laughed with the teens, but Thuggory, Astrid, and Merida were not amused.

"Who is this Dragon Conqueror? Is he strong?" Young MacGuffin asked, but with his dialect, the others couldn't understand him. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"Who Hiccup? He's...how would you describe him?" Tuffnut asked, turning to the others.

"Wait, you understood that?" Merida asked.

"You didn't?" Ruffnut asked, confused. Her and Tuffnut had not problems understanding him. To Tuffnut, it was similar to post-lightning snotloutesse. Ruffnut had recently learn how to understand it as well, so it made sense.

"He's strong, smart..." Astrid started.

"He's great, we get it!" Snotlout said, annoyed.

"He's dependable." Thuggory said, as if that was all they needed to know. He didn't know where Hiccup was, but he did know that Hiccup was doing what he thought needed to be done. That meant he had to do what needed to be done so they wouldn't let him down. "Our dragons and us will be assisting you all in defending DunBroch from the dragons. We'll have to set up lookouts, Fishlegs and Meatlug can take the first watch. Let us know if you see anything. Every three hours we'll switch out." Thuggory decided. Everyone looked at him in surprise, but Astrid nodded and smiled. It sounded like a good plan to her.

"Alright. We can go over the book of dragons while we're at it." Fishlegs agreed, standing up. Young MacGuffin spoke, and they all turned to the twins.

"Oh, he want's to know if he can go with you." Tuffnut said, as if he wasn't interested in the topic at all. Fishlegs nodded.

"Sure!" he agreed, wondering if the scot would like to learn about dragons.

xxxx

Hiccup found a small piece of rock to land on. If Dagur was coming, he'd have to come this way. He could see anyone who was coming from the direction of Berk. No one was going to get past him.

 **All the pieces are in motion. We have Stoick headed to DunBroch on Skullcrusher; Dagur and Ryker with the Dragon Hunter armada coming to attack DunBroch behind them. Hiccup is the first line of defense, the teens with their dragons are the second line. Ariel is coming to talk to Hiccup. Two small armada's are going for each of their islands. Gobber and Spitelout are headed to defend them. Next chapter the battles start! Hope none of you are disappointed, and if so I'm sorry. Sorry for the long wait as well. Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, I love them all and read them constantly to motivate me to find time to write. See you soon.**


	12. Battle begins

**I really don't have time for this, but the thing is the 29th of February is Hiccup's birthday, so I had to write something on his birthday. Sadly it's not a birthday fic, it's just a continuation of this story, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same. Happy Birthday to Hiccup and any other soul born on Leap year. Just his luck that he was born on a day that only occurs once every four years.**

Gobber hummed as he and Grump flew along, not knowing what else to do. The Meatheads were originally sailing with Stoick, and when he ordered Spitelout to sail back, they should have started for their own island. Gobber knew he was a few hours behind them, but since he was on a dragon, even one as slow as Grump, he should catch up to them soon. He just needed a plan. Hiccup may be the mastermind on Berk, but Stoick, Spitelout, and Gobber were amazing strategists in their own right. You don't become the right and left hand men to a chief without that ability. Gobber would have to just keep going to the island and hold off the attacking forces until the Meathead's can land of their own shores. It was one heck of a time to have the heir of the Meathead tribe abroad. Thuggory was a good warrior. He knew that the teens absence could pose a problem. They were vikings though. They could work their way around anything.

The Meathead boats came into view and Gobber waved down to them as he flew overhead. They made no sounds that they heard or saw him, and he continued on.

xxx

Spitelout sighed in annoyance. Berk was a little ways off. He really wished they had more dragons. They only brought a few for the 'attack'. He decided on a two wave movement. They would take their best warriors on dragon back back to Berk, and bring along one more to bring back some dragons for the others. Meanwhile the dragons would be the main force to defend Berk. Stoick was counting on him, and even if they didn't always see eye to eye, he was not about to let him down. It would be morning before they would arrive on Berk again, and he only hoped that those who were left behind could hold the island until they got there. He gathered the men together and set out.

xxx

Hiccup looked at the black sky. Night had already fallen. It was the quiet before the storm, he could tell. By his math Dagur should be able to arrive at any time now. He just hoped his father wouldn't be too angry. He did disobey a direct order after all. Suddenly Toothless tensed. "What's wrong Toothless?" Hiccup asked as low as he could. The dragon looked ready to attack, so Hiccup grabbed onto the saddle and held on tight, ready for action. A soft splash reach his ears and Toothless sent out a small echo to see if he could tell what it was. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed. He seemed happy, and cooed to show everything was alright. "Who's there?" Hiccup asked, figuring it was safe to speak out loud.

"Hiccup?" a female voice asked. Toothless thought about shooting a plasma blast so Hiccup could see, but that would give away their position. However Hiccup didn't need it, he knew exactly who it was.

"Ariel?" he asked.

"Why are you out here?" the girl asked, surprised. She had thought she'd have to swim much further to find him.

"First line of defense I guess. I thought you had to go back home." he said. She sighed.

"Yes, she very well does." came a male voice that Hiccup recognized as the crab Sebastian.

"I did go home, but I went exploring again and I heard a man talking about you." she said.

"Me?" Hiccup asked, wondering who it could be. He was pretty sure he had a few good guesses though.

"Another man called him Dagur." she said. Well, we had a winner. "He was talking to a man he called Ryker." she went on to say.

"Ryker? So he's involved with this. I thought it was strange that Dagur would show up to make peace with us after he sided with them." Hiccup mused.

"He said something about a brother wanting DunBroch, and Dagur wanted you. They are attacking your home and here." she said. Hiccup tensed. Berk was defenseless. All their warriors were at sea. "Hiccup, he's terrifying, and he wants you and Toothless." she said, sounding shaken.

"I know. He has for a while now." Hiccup all but groaned. Then he smiled, realizing she couldn't see it in the dark. "It'll be alright though. Thank you Ariel." he said. Now he knew Dagur wasn't working alone. So that was part of it. Viggo wanted the dragons, so if they had the dragons in DunBroch when the dragon hunters arrived, it could get really bad.

"I want to help." she decided.

"No way! Your father is probably worried sick! You have never been out late like this. He'll probably send out the entire kingdom to find you!" Sebastian yelled.

"He's right Ariel." said Flounder, hoping to dis-sway the young woman from trying to fight. Hiccup nodded with them.

"You've done more than enough. We can handle Dagur, I promise." he said. He knew Dagur was something he could handle, he had done it many times before. Viggo however. That man was a wild card Hiccup wasn't sure about. He had already bested Hiccup once, and that was frustrating enough. Ariel sighed, one that Hiccup and Toothless could recognize as a sound of defeat.

"I'll try to be back tomorrow. For now I'll go home." she said. So she didn't give up after all. Toothless tensed again.

"Something's coming. You should go." Hiccup warned. With a splash of water, Hiccup assumed she left. Toothless growled low and Hiccup reached for the dagger he kept in his belt. A rush of wind came overhead, and suddenly Toothless calmed down again. Once again he let Hiccup know the coast was clear.

"Are they here Skull crusher?" Hiccup could only think of a few times where he had been happier to hear his father's voice than now.

"Dad!" he called up.

"Hiccup! What are you doing out here?" he asked, and Hiccup could hear Skull crusher hovering above them.

"Dad, Dagur is teaming up with Ryker and Viggo. They are going to go for Berk too!" Hiccup called up.

"I know he's going for Berk. I already sent Spitelout back. Gobber is going to protect Meathead as well. I came to help you." he said. Hiccup felt a swell of pride for his father. "How did you know that anyway?" Stoick asked after a second. Hiccup looked down, he really couldn't tell his dad that a mermaid told him. Not that he'd believe it anyway.

"Dagur is predictable." he decided to say. He wasn't lying. It was a fact. It just did nothing to answer his father's question.

"I see. Where are the others?" Hiccup winced.

"I uh...left them back in DunBroch." he said. He could just feel his father's scowl.

"I see." yep, he was scowling. "Then we should go let them know what's going on." Stoick said.

"No, I'm waiting for Dagur." Hiccup said. Stoick sighed, it was an annoyed sigh.

"Hiccup, if he really is with the dragon hunters, then one dragon and one boy is not going to be enough to defeat them." he said.

"But with you here we have two dragons and two vikings." Hiccup pointed out, knowing that it didn't change anything. They had a huge disadvantage here.

"Hiccup." Stoick said, in a warning tone. Hiccup knew they were not going to win this one. Toothless nudged him, as if showing he agreed with Stoick. Hiccup whispered something along the lines of 'traitor' but sighing a heavy defeated sigh. He was not going to win.

xxx

"Anything?" Thuggory asked, as he came to relieve Astrid of her watch. Stormfly squawked to show they had not. Thuggory looked up at Killer. He was growing very found of this dragon. Killer looked out over the sea, looking to see if anything is coming.

"This is pointless. We can't see anything." Lord Macintosh growled. He and Furgus came out to check on the vikings as well.

"We can't, but the dragons can hear and smell." Astrid pointed out.

"They are useful creatures aren't they?" Furgus mused. He had always heard negative depictions of dragons in fairy tales. To see them in real life, and see them as kind creatures was a little bit of a shock.

"If that's true, then why are you all out here?" asked Macintosh. Astrid scowled.

"The dragons aren't servants. They are our allies. We will stand with them. Besides, if there is something, the dragons can't talk to us about it." Astrid was surprised that it was Thuggory that had said this. It was amazing the effect Killer was having on the meathead. He was seeing Killer as his equal. She felt bad that he would have to say good bye to the dragon when this was all over, but it was nice to see.

xxx

Dawn was breaking over the horizon, and Meathead island was finally in sight. Gobber could see the ships of Dagur's armada. They were almost on the shores of the island and had began their assault. The vikings were trying to fight back, but even Gobber could see this was a very one sided battle. "Alright Grump, this is your big moment." he said proudly to the dragon. Grump wasn't fast, he was actually one of the slowest dragons there were. That put them at a huge disadvantage. Grump also was lazy, so lazy he could sleep while flying. However Grump had something that the other dragons did not. He was one of the toughest skinned dragons there was, and he was a heavy hitter. Grump flew over the last ship in the line up and spit out a heavy fireball. It hit the ship dead center and began to sink. The outcry from the berserkers aboard caught the other ships attention.

"Oh boy!" Gobber groaned as the first catapult was launched at them. Grump veered to the side, allowing the ball to miss him. The second one hit it's mark however. Gobber grunted as it hit Grumps side and scratched his leg. However both him and the dragon were fine. They set their sights on a nearby boat in the back of the armada. Grump slammed into the side, tilting it up enough that it started to take on water. The vikings on land took the opportunity of the distraction to fire a volley of catapults at the ships in the front. One of the ships sank.

Gobber smiled at the little victory, but he knew he couldn't get too excited. That was three ships down and nearly ten more to go. Too early to get excited.

xxxx

Spitelout grinned as Berk came into view. It truly was a sight to behold. There was the armada that was attacking Berk, but the armada wasn't making any progress. He could see Gothi on a dragon in front, gesturing to a group of vikings on dragons to her left to go for a particular ship. Then she went with the group on her right. They may have took their best warriors out for this battle, but the ones left behind had dragons at their disposal.

"You men, flank them from the left. The rest of you, we're hitting them head on." Spitelout yelled. That would cover the side Gothi didn't attack. The vikings cheered in excitement for the battle to come, getting the Berserkers attention. They could see the horror on the men's faces, the knowledge that the strongest dragons shouldn't be back yet, but they were. "You lot picked the wrong place to attack." Spitelout said. He had to finish this quickly.

xxx

Hiccup and Stoick could see DunBroch come into view, but when they glanced back they could just make out ships behind them. It had to be Dagur and his men. The battle was about to begin. Hiccup looked to his dad, he would not loose to Viggo this time.

 **Pretty sure this is my longest chapter to date, but hey, like I said, can't ignore the main protagonists birthday. Plus this is a day that we get only once every four years, be a shame to waste it. Anyway, I owe all of you thank you's for staying with me so far! Thank you Cassandra Lilith Mircalla, Chocotaco101, EraticMind, Euge139, KupcakeKrazed101, MrsBellaWhitlock123, Nijirosora, Nomi Rida, Patty 4577, Sanasuke, Schoollie, SidheWolf5, cam285, leslie2132, mystery writer5775, thunder child 14, vampireloversw, wildkat0122, 02FireRains, Childatheart28, DeathOfTheBlackDragon, DuskBlight, Hoytti, Keiri Kurosukara, Kgaiser, The Era Thief, Leafpool16985, Mei1395, TPATFan16, Tigerlilli123, Trtl35462, Yonna9queen, Zharlee, feral creature, foxglove66, iCoaster44, ladipretender, sgtoutz, tzs, guests, anxious one, Dragonsoul, O.o, Nuuuu, Toothless lover, Eeyoreluver84 , Is this a spoon of surrender, AS, H, P, I'm Just Saying, Kppuppys, Rob, and Nijirosora.**


	13. The front lines

The first signs of dawn began showing and Fishlegs sighed as he leaned against Meatlug. The heavy dragon sighed back, as if to tell him she understood. Nothing was happening yet, but that was a good thing. Neither really wanted to fight and it would be better to be in battle during the day than the night. The dragons didn't really have night vision, and in fact Hiccup and Toothless were the best ones in the dark. It worried Fishlegs a little bit that Hiccup and Toothless took off, but he knew that Hiccup was doing something to help them and he'd be there to help when things went south. That was always how he was. He heard some incoherent mumbling and knew that young MacGuffin arrived.

"He's asking if you need help." Tuffnut said, having arrived as well. Fishlegs looked over in mild surprise to see that Ruffnut was not there. The twins weren't always side by side, but it was defiantly uncommon to see one without the other.

"No, I'm fine." he said. In truth he was really tired, but he didn't know if he should tell them that. Tuffnut would be in charge if he did. He wasn't sure he wanted to let that happen. However, contrary to popular belief, the twins did know when to get serious. Tuffnut was just like him in a way, they knew when it came time to do what they really didn't want to to protect what mattered to them. That's why they were here in the first place.

"Really, because I think your lying to me. Trust me mister, I know when people are lying to me!" Tuffnut said. However the tone of voice he used made it sound like it was a joke and Fishlegs couldn't help but crack a small smile. MacGuffin started muttering again.

"What'd he say?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nothing really important, only that he sees two dots over there." Tuffnut said, gesturing off to the horizon. Fishlegs turned to see that in the blush of the dawn, they could just make out two black dots flying through the sky.

"That might not be good, we should get the others." Fishlegs said. The other two blonde males nodded and left. After a few minutes Astrid, Ruffnut, and Merida came running up. They had passed the two males on their way inside and got a quick yell of 'something's happening'.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Fishlegs said. He thought about getting on Meatlug and flying out to meet the oncoming projectiles. He was sure they were dragons, and now that they were closer he could make out that they had dragon riders. "It's Hiccup!" he realized in relief. Of course it was Hiccup. Other than Berk, only Heather rode dragons. It was a secret that only Berk had for the moment. The relief vanished as soon as Merida spoke however.

"Uhm, what's that?" she asked, pointing beyond the dragons. Astrid stepped up to get a better look too. They could see a massive number of black dots on the horizon. The shield maiden groaned.

"It's a fleet, probably Dagur." she said. Merida scowled.

"It's about time! I've been wanting to destroy stuff all day." Ruffnut said wit a smirk. She wasn't really as confident as she tried to make herself sound, but from the moment Dagur had washed up on Berk, they all knew they would be fighting. Now it was time. She didn't shy away from battle, she was a viking after all. It was what they did. She looked around to see if Barf and Belch were nearby.

"What's going on?" Fergus, Elinor, the Triplets, Lord MacGuffin, Young MacGuffin, Lord Dingwall, Wee Dingwall, Lord MacIntosh, Young MacIntosh, Thuggory, Stormfly, Killer, Barf and Belch, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Hookfang arrived.

"Hiccup's back, but it looks like Dagur's coming too." Astrid said. The incoming dragons were now close enough that they could see it was indeed Hiccup and Stoick that were coming at them. After a few minutes Toothless and Skullcrusher landed on the top of the castle. Stoick and Hiccup quickly dismounted the dragons.

"Dagur's behind me." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, we can see him." Thuggory said.

"He's not alone. Viggo and Ryker are with him." Hiccup said.

"Viggo?" Astrid asked in surprise. She had honestly hoped that they saw the last of him. No one had ever completely out-thought Hiccup like that before. Hiccup was a master strategist, and when his plans failed he always came up with something to get away. Viggo was the only one who completely destroyed Hiccup's plans and thought steps ahead of him. She felt a pang of worry.

"Hiccup..." she started.

"That's not all either. They were targeting Berk and Meathead Island as well." Hiccup said. Thuggory was suddenly alarmed at realizing his home was in danger.

"We must return..." he started.

"Thuggory, it'll be alright. Gobber is protecting your home. I sent the men back. They will destroy those who dared to attack Berk and then take all the dragon riders to Meathead where Gobber will be holding them off." Stoick cut over.

"And you are?" Fergus asked. He could see this man had an air of authority around him. If he had to guess, he'd assume the man was a village leader, probably the scrawny boy's father.

"I am Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk. My son has decided that our tribe will be helping you fend off Dagur." Stoick said. Fergus nodded looking at Elinor. He still didn't fully trust these vikings, but looking at the size of that incoming armada they had no other options. Elinor meanwhile had found Hiccup a fascinating man. He managed to get a whole village to back him up while simply acting on impulse. He was truly going to be an unique warrior. If they survived this battle she had to make a mental note to have Fergus open up relations between Berk and DunBroch. Maybe it was time for a change after all.

"Then we should go to the boats." MacIntosh yelled.

"No! Dagur specializes in Marine warfare. You'd be no match." Hiccup protested. Astrid and Merida both looked the young leader over.

"I assume you have a plan then." Merida said. Hiccup thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah." he said. He turned to Toothless. The two had worked together so much now that Toothless could pretty much figure out what Hiccup was thinking. The dragon gave a small tilt of the head, showing he was listening. "Here's the plan. We're going out on our dragons and herd the armada into the bay. Anyone who tries to get away we'll blow apart. When they get near the land, DunBroch will open fire with arrow and catapults. When they land you can use ground fighting techniques. The other dragon riders will destroy the boats as they get off so they can't use them. Then you'll have them cornered on the beach." Hiccup said. Many of the others started nodding along. It sounded like a good plan.

"What about you?" Astrid asked, noting that he said 'other riders'. Hiccup looked down for a second, knowing she wouldn't like this part. Toothless shifted a little, knowing what was next. Hiccup then looked her in the eye.

"I'm going for Dagur and Viggo." he said. Astrid scowled.

"Hiccup, last time he..." she started.

"I know, but this time I'm ready for him. I know how he does things now." he said. Astrid sighed. There was no point. Hiccup would do what he wanted and what he thought was best. Stoick scowled as well. He didn't like it either.

"I'm coming with you." Merida said. Everyone gave her a stunned look.

"What?!" Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Fergus, and Elinor asked.

"I'm coming too." Thuggory said.

"Hang on, if anyone's going with Hiccup I..." Astrid started.

"Astrid, you're one of the strongest warriors here, no doubt about it. But Hiccup can't take on Viggo, Dagur, and this Ryker guy by himself. They targeted my home too, and I am the son of the Chief. I need to confront them too." Thuggory said.

"I'm the Princess. What would that mean if I can't help protect my own kingdom?!" Merida agreed.

"Merida, I forbid it." Elinor said.

"Mom, everyone else is going to be fighting too. So I'm going to help." Merida said. Elinor went to object again, but Fergus put a hand on her arm and shook his head. He never really noticed until the incident with Mordu, but Merida grew up. She had trained hard, and was a warrior now. A good one. She was skilled with both the bow and sword. She was fierce and strong, strong enough to knock him over and defend her mother when they thought she was a bear. He looked at the two viking chief-to-be's.

"If anything happens to her..." he started. Hiccup was about to object again, saying they were not coming with him, but Thuggory nodded.

"I will protect her with my life." he promised the King. Fergus nodded. Elinor sighed, accepting the situation. Hiccup was about to protest again, but a yell caught his attention. It was too late, the armada was getting close.

"Fine! Just get ready to fight them when they get on the beach. The rest of us got to go!" he yelled. The others nodded. Astrid frowned, not happy with it, but climbing onto Stormfly without complaint.

"So we do all the work, and you'll get all the credit, again." Snotlout complained, climbing on Hookfang. In reality, he had no desire to face Viggo. Ryker and Dagur he could probably handle, but Viggo was out of their league.

"Yeah, time to destroy stuff!" the twins cheered, smashing their helmets together as they climbed onto the backs of Barf and Belch. Stoick got onto Skullcrusher. Thuggory climbed onto Killer, then went to hold out a hand for Merida. Merida ignored the hand and climbed onto the dragons back behind him. He smirked, impressed.

"Merida, you'll need these." Elinor said, holding out her bow, quiver of arrows, and her sword. Merida smiled, accepting them.

"We'll take care of everyone who lands on the beach!" Young MacIntosh said. The other two boys nodded in agreement. Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"Ready bud?" he asked. The dragon nodded and rubbed against his arm. Hiccup smiled and climbed onto his back. "Let's go gang!" he said.

xxxx

Dagur stood on the deck of the ship. Hiccup was close. He could finally get his revenge. He had been so close so many times. At first it was over the insult that Hiccup had given to him by lying to him. Then it was the insult to the Berserkers for taking their Skrill. He had wounded their pride and that was punishable by death. Then he corrupted Heather, just after Dagur finally got her back. He was not about to rest until Hiccup's head was at his feet. Suddenly he could see it. The dragons taking flight. As much as he hated Hiccup, he had to admit that he looked graceful and awe inspiring on that Night Fury soaring through the sky. "So, you've made the first move Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Viggo mused.

"To your posts!" Dagur yelled, sending the men to the catapults along the sides. However the boat suddenly rocked. Dagur looked at Viggo, and he gave Dagur a confused look. Suddenly they could hear screaming.

xxx

Hiccup was stunned. They hadn't even done anything yet, and one of the ships began sinking! Suddenly a pod of whales broke the surface, some throwing up boats that they came from underneath. Berserkers were screaming as their boats capsized. "What in the name of Hel?!" asked Astrid, stunned. A glimpse of red in the blue sea caught Hiccup's undivided attention. He lost the red, but could just make out a green tail, too big to be a fish, but far too small for a whale. He smiled. 'Ariel' he thought.

"Let's go." he told the others, diving down into the chaos. Toothless brought his wings close to his body and shot straight for the water, opening his wings and gliding just before he hit the surface. They shot along, Toothless's belly just above the waves. Then Toothless let out five plasma blasts as he barrel rolled to the side. Two ships were hit. Two shots in the side of one and three in the side of a second. The two ships began taking in water and started to sink.

"Leave some for us!" Tuffnut yelled as Barf and Belch flew across the deck of two, breathing gas the entire time. Tuffnut grinned and his dragon let out a spark, blowing up the surface of both decks. Astrid sent down a volley of spine shots, taking out a series of catapults.

xxx

Elinor watched as the beautiful silver dragon with her daughter on it dive into the fray. She then turned to Fergus. "Fergus, give me your sword." she ordered. He stared at her in shock, as did the other lords. For a moment all four thought they heard her wrong.

"I'm sorry Love...what?" Fergus asked. She gave him a determined look.

"Merida is fighting, I will fight too. Give me your sword." she ordered.

"My lady queen, forgive me for asking, but do you even know how to use a sword?" Lord MacGuffin asked. Elinor didn't look offended in the least. She reached across Fergus and grabbed the hilt of his blade before pulling it free in a clean even draw.

"I am the Queen of DunBroch. While I do not believe a queen or a princess should have weapons, that does not mean we do not know how to use them. We are warriors just like everyone else. I will fight to protect my kingdom too." she said. The others nodded and stood firm on the beach. The first ship landed.

 **I'm so sorry about that guys. I promise I will never leave that long again, no matter what's going on! XD Any of you who have read any of my disney stories should have seen this happening though. I like having the princesses fight. So I know this doesn't make up for it, but I've received quite a few PM's about this, so I'm going to share with you my original plans for this story. The first time I wrote this story, Dagur was actally working alone. However I decided he really had no reason to attack DunBroch because Dagur really doesn't care fore territory. He really only has two goals, and that's making his tribe great and feared while getting his sister back again. So I thought maybe he'd want a bear army. Then I realized he really wouldn't care for that. I liked the idea of it, so I put it in as a red herring. I thought about having him work with Alvin, but he and Stoick made up. I thought also about bringing in Heather, but at the time I didn't know if she was a good guy or a bad guy yet. Then I had two OC's. They were a Roman military man whose legion was destroyed when he went up against DunBroch. His name was Cato and his sister Lepida both vowed to destroy DunBroch for bringing dishonor on their family. They had met Dagur in their travels and were very interested in his tails of dragons. They decided to team up. Knowing Stoick would do anything for peace, he would fake it on the agreement that they help Dagur with DunBroch. Knowing that Hiccup would not be alright with it, he would run off to help them. Cato and Lepida were going to sneak into DunBroch and capture Hiccup during the battle, planning to kill Fergus and take over the kingdom. I was going to introduce them either right before the battle or when they tried to kidnap Hiccup. However I like Viggo and Ryker. I had to use them. Cato and Lepida will just have to go back in the drawer for now. Again, I'm sorry you all had to wait so long, and I know this chapter does not make the wait worth it. I promise you I won't abandon this story. I have it all written, and I will be better at finding the spare time I can to get it up for you. I hope you like it though.**


	14. The battle

Viggo didn't know what else to say but that he was impressed. Did Hiccup somehow organize an underwater attack? They were not dragons however but whales. He could chalk it up to a coincidence, but it was far too much in Hiccup's favor to be so. He wondered just what exactly this young boy could do. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHOOT THEM DOWN!" Viggo looked over at Dagur, who was yelling at the four men manning the catapult. Looking up he could see that Hiccup and his friends were circling back around. The Night Fury was far too easy to see, as was the silver Monstrous Nightmare. The Gronkle, Zippleback, and red Monstrous Nightmare were fairly easy to pick out as well. Then there was Stoick who might as well be carrying around a sign. Th only one they couldn't easily locate was the Nadder. Her blue scales helped her hide rather easily in this confusion. Viggo looked at the beach again to see his men charging at the Scots. He thought about warning them not to underestimate these ones, but decided to see what would happen instead. He already had a trap set, he just needed Hiccup to get close to spring it.

"Calm down Dagur, there's no need to shout." she reprimanded softly. Dagur looked appalled.

"Calm down? They are..." Dagur started, walking toward Viggo, but Ryker cut him off. Viggo shook his head to show his brother there was no need. Ryker looked uneasily between the two men. He was always uneasy around them. Dagur was a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off. He had no idea what the male would be like when he finally did so too. His brother on the other hand was the exact opposite. He was so calm and collected it was next to impossible to know if and when he would ever go off.

"Come you two, I believe I require a closer look." Viggo decided, walking ahead. The other two shook their heads but followed quietly.

xxx

A Berserker came after Fergus and he charged forward, body checking the man back. He drew his secondary sword and smirked at a few of the men around him. "Whose first?" he asked. Fergus enjoyed fighting, especially when he didn't have to hold back. The men seemed to get over the weary feeling and one came at him, sword raised. Fergus brought his sword arm around and down on the Berserkers weapon with so much force that the latter shattered. The Berserker was forced to drop the broken handle from the impact and Fergus kicked him with his wooden leg. Two other men came forward, one from the left and one from the front. Fergus swung his blade around, forcing them to jump back. A man came up behind him.

"Watch your back!" he heard as McGuffin clothes lined the attacker. The King and Tribe leader went back to back. McGuffin held his club in one hand and beat it off his other hand. "These men aren't so strong." he said. With that he stepped forward and swung his club, swatting two of the berserkers away. Fergus chuckled and turned back around to see Elinor against a Berserker. He was about to panic when she eloquently swung the blade around, twisting the Berserker's arm so that he had to release the weapon before kicking him in the gut. When the man hunched over to breath she hit the back of his neck with the handle of the blade, knocking him down and out. Fergus stood in awe for a moment. Elinor looked up to see him and gave him a small smile before turning to take down another one. He didn't have to worry about her. He turned around to see McGuffin had also moved on.

MacGuffin and Dingwall both collided with the man right before he could hit MacInosh, knocking the Berserker down. Wee Dingwall leaped over their bodies to attack a group of oncoming Berserkers behind the charging one. He latched onto the nearest one, wrapping his arms around the man's arm and biting down into the muscle hard. The man screeched and went to punch the young teen off of him when he was hit in the back of the head by Young MacIntosh. The two teens then released the unconscious Berserker to charge after the others.

The triplets moved around the battle field, sneaking between men's feet. All three were moving a large mace together. They found a particularly large man who was barking orders. Figuring he was one of the leaders, the boys stood up the mace and let it drop onto the man's feet. As he screamed and leaned down to see what happened, the three boys pushed him backwards into a few of his men. Giggling, the three boys ran away.

A group of Berserkers surrounded MacIntosh. He attacked the nearest one, but his spear was broken. MacIntosh looked around on the ground for a discarded weapon. As he located one, one of the Berserkers attacked. Suddenly spines of a dragon tail landed in a large circle, forcing the men back from the lord. Astrid and Stormfly landed next to him, Astrid pulled out a sword from the collection she had put through the saddle bags and handed it to the lord. He nodded his thanks and the Viking and Scot stood back to back, facing the circle. Stormfly looked around. They weren't that strong, but they had numbers. She blasted a hot column of fire at the men, melting their armor off them. They screamed and retreated. "Good girl Stormfly." Astrid praised as she pet the dragon.

Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut landed nearby. "Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi Oi Oi!" the teen yelled, holding up a mace and running into battle. Hookfang rolled his eyes, then set off after his rider to make sure he didn't die.

"This is awesome!" Tuffnut yelled as Barf and Belch blew up the area, sending Berserker's flying. He started sniffling and the others realized he was crying.

"Are you...crying?" Ruffnut asked. Tuffnut nodded as he wiped his nose with his arm.

"It's just so beautiful." he said, throwing out his arms to show he was talking about the destruction.

"I know right. We should do this more often." she agreed. Meatlug looked at Fishlegs who gave her a nervous smile.

"It's alright girl, we can do this." he said. A Berserker charged at them and Meatlug rammed into him, sending him flying back. "That a girl!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Oh sure, we take out like fifteen and we get nothing, but Meatlug takes out a single guy and she get's praised." Tuffnut complained. Fishlegs sighed, this was going to be a long battle.

Snotlout charged directly into the heart of Scots and Berserkers fighting. He landed next to Lord MacGuffin and both him and the lord struck the opponent at the same time. "Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi Oi Oi!" he chanted again. It was his battle cry and it not only struck fear into the hearts of his enemies, but it chased away his own fears. He felt strong every time he used it.

Stoick and Skullcrusher landed next to Fergus. "Need a hand?" the chief offered the King. Fergus smirked at him.

"Sure, if you can keep up with me." he said. These people were risking their lives too, any doubts Fergus had of them had vanished the instant they began fighting. Stoick grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. Fergus laughed.

"It can be. Let's see how many each of us can take down." he proposed. Stoick laughed.

"You're on." he agreed.

xxx

Hiccup looked around, trying to locate Dagur, Viggo, and Ryker. Toothless evaded a net and a catapult before gently slapping Hiccup upside the head, not hard enough to hurt him but to remind him that he needs to pay attention to the battle field too. "Yeah yeah I know." Hiccup groaned. He had to find the leaders too, so they could end this quicker. Toothless simply sighed.

"Any luck?" Thuggory, Merida, and Killer came up beside him.

"No, nothing." Hiccup said. He thought about going down to the sea. The whales were still there, so Ariel had to be nearby. She may have heard something, or seen something. After all, he last saw them on the ships. However he couldn't chance the others seeing her. "For now we should help the others." he noted. Then he saw something. A movement off to the side. Ryker! That meant the other two had to be close. However he was too open, there was no way that this wasn't a trap. Thuggory saw Hiccup staring at something and followed his gaze.

"That one of them?" he asked. Hiccup nodded.

"It's Ryker, but that has to be a trap." he said.

"If we don't go we'll never get anywhere. Besides, haven't you flown head first into traps before?" Thuggory asked. Hiccup nodded, he had...when he didn't really have to worry about anyone but himself and Toothless. He now had Killer, Thuggory, and Merida to worry about. Thuggory noticed he was looking toward the red haired princess and correctly judged the problem.

"The lass here? She'll be fine. I promised that nothing would happen to her and I'm pretty sure her father wouldn't have given if he wasn't sure she could handle herself." he said. Merida scowled, not liking that Hiccup was underestimating her abilities. Of all the people there, he should know what she was capable of since she almost killed him and Toothless when they met.

"It's you too." Hiccup protested, but Thuggory laughed.

"You worry too much, let's go." he said, then the three of them shot down toward Ryker. Hiccup wanted to scream at them, but instead he looked at Toothless, who nodded to show he was alright with going, then they shot out toward Viggo's second.

xxx

Ryker looked up to see them coming. It was about time!

 **Hello all! So finales week is over at school, and I'm really happy that I got good grades! Thank you ironic one for all the chapter reviews and the helpful tips, I'll try to be better about that. I know my grammar and spelling sucks, so I greatly appreciate the help. Amy and sureisastrongwor, I'm so glad to have you along! P, TCB, Guests, Dragon Soul, SOS, Completely Random Chaos, lycan13, htty lover, Lynn, A Certain Point of View, HHH, Eeyoreluver84, AS, Is this a spoon of surrender, Noctus Fury, ladipretender, and every one else who reviewed I'm so glad to hear from you. Thank you for your continued support as well to everyone who has followed and Favorited my story. I promise I'll do a shout out to you each! Until next time, I hope I did not disappoint. More Hiccup and the others, Gobber, Spitelout, and the ever wonderful Heather will all make appearances!**


	15. The Jewel

Spitelout grinned as he looked over Berk in the morning sun. It was a little damaged and many of the houses were destroyed, but after years of fighting dragons and owning wooden structures, construction was like a second job to all the vikings. He was rather proud of the dragon riders ability to run off the enemy. Gothi had lead the team well in his absence. He thought back to the battle when he had arrived. Gothi was an excellent auxiliary leader. He looked around, thinking about sending a few dragons to go help the Meatheads. Their island would only take maybe a half hour at most on their slowest dragon to get too.

"Spitelout, have you seen our son?" a woman asked, coming up to them. Spitelout tried not to groan, but with Gustov it was getting much, much harder to do. He did nothing but cause trouble for them. It was almost like his son, but at least Snotlout had his own strength and his friends to get him out of it.

"No, not since the battle quieted down." he admitted. A tap to his arm made him look down, where he saw Gothi. She began writing in the sand with her stick. Spitelout wasn't Gobber. He wasn't fluent in reading Gothi's writing so he couldn't be sure. He did know that her writing either meant 'I sent out for three yaks' or 'I sent him and two others to Meathead Island.' Spitelout had a moment where he hoped and prayed it was the former before reality set in. She had sent Mulch, Bucket, and Gustov to Meathead Island as back up. The boy's parents were not going to like this. He knew Gustov's parents weren't the best in the world. His mother did trade him to Snotlout once for a 'stone of good fortune'. However he had to admit that none of the parents on Berk were really in a position to judge others. He also knew they cared about their son just as much as he cared for his. "Gothi saw him head out. I'll go get him now. Gothi, I'll leave you in charge until I return." he said. The elder nodded and turned to her gronkle. Spitelout looked at his own dragon. He was fast, he could probably make the trip in twenty minutes. He just hoped he wasn't running behind.

Not so much for the others safety. They were on dragons after all. He just didn't want to miss another chance to send the traitorous bastards running.

xxxx

Gobber looked over the ships left. He hadn't made any more progress on them since the initial three. They were ready for him now. Grump tried to shot at another ship, but only spit out a small drop of hot rock. "Great, all out." Gobber said in a sarcastic sing-song voice as Grump moved to the side to keep from getting tangled in a net. The ships started getting closer to the land while the island's defenses were doing everything they could to get them to leave. "Well Grumpy, I guess we're just going to have to try ramming them." he said. Grump was strong and hard, he could easily punch a hole in a ship. It wouldn't be exactly safe, but it was all they could do left. Grump nodded and aimed at a ship. The two dropped toward it when a ball of fire shot in front of them, forcing them to freeze. The ball slammed hard into the ship in front of them, splintering the bottom and creating a large hole. Gobber looked up.

"Gustov and Fanghook reporting in." the boy said. Gobber smirked.

"I see that." he said. He could make out moving objects a bit away. So the other dragon riders were coming to help.

"Let's do this Fanghook!" Gustov yelled. The berserkers were stunned. They were promised that they wouldn't have to deal with dragons at all on this island. Now they had two and they could see more coming.

"Retreat." one decided.

"No way!" a man on the same ship yelled. There was no way they were going to back track. If they did, they would have to deal with Viggo and Dagur, and they had no idea which one it would be. Only one thing was sure. They turn back now, and either one will have them killed.

xxx

Heather sighed as her and Windshear rested on a rock in the sea. They had been flying all day and they needed a rest. Heather was getting frustrated. She still didn't know what Viggo's great over arching goal was and she was trying hard to get information. She missed Astrid, Hiccup, and the other vikings from Berk and tossed around the idea of visiting them. It would be nice, and she could spar with Astrid. A soft sound caught her attention and she turned to see a yellow and blue fish in the water. Windshear saw it too and lunged for it. The fish darted away. Heather smiled and pet her dragon. "Next time girl." she encouraged. Suddenly loud crashes could be heard nearby. Heather glanced over. She had heard about a small kingdom in that direction, one who hated vikings and berserkers. She had thought it would be best to avoid that place altogether. "We should probably move on, sounds like things are getting too exciting around here." she decided.

"You have a dragon as well." the new voice caught Heather completely by surprise. She turned around in the direction of it, swinging her ax as she did. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. Then she looked down and couldn't believe what she saw. A young red haired girl who looked a little upset! "If that's the case you have to hurry!" the woman said. Heather was speechless for once. After a few seconds she finally found her tongue.

"Hurry?" she asked, then mentally kicked herself for sounding so lame. The girl nodded.

"Hiccup is going to need help and..." Ariel started, but Heather didn't really need to hear anymore. She understood enough. Hiccup heard about some people in trouble and raced off to help, more than likely dragging his friends along with him. Now he and the others were not faring so well. She had a lot of questions currently, like who was this girl? why was she in the middle of the ocean swimming? and how did she know Hiccup and the others? but they would have to wait.

"Where are they?" she cut the red head off. Ariel pointed in the direction of all the noise. Heather nodded and climbed on her dragons back. "Let's go windshear." she said, taking to the air. Ariel watched them go as Sebastian surfaced next to her.

"Happy now? Can we go home?" he whined. Triton was truly going to murder him. Ariel wasn't supposed to go to the surface period, and now she has met two humans! This was a serious violation of the law. Ariel gave him a determined look. A look he new well and he had seen on her many times. He had seen that look before every 'adventure' she left for, before she approached the first whale, and right before she told her friend Spot the Killer Whale to start the whales attack on the ships above. It was a look that told him she was going to do what she wanted, what she thought was right, and there was not a thing in the world he could do to stop her. He sighed. "Alright, alright. I don't really know what you can do, but we can go back." he caved.

xxx

Hiccup, Toothless, Killer, Thuggory, and Merida landed in front of Ryker. "Where are Dagur and Viggo?" Hiccup asked.

"We already know you have something planned. So spill it." Thuggory said. Ryker looked at the other two.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've met these two runts yet." Ryker said. Thuggory and Merida scowled.

"I am Merida, the Princess of DunBroch." Merida said, notching and arrow in her bow, but keeping it facing the ground for now. She slid off the dragons back.

"I'm the son of the chief of the meathead tribe. Thuggory." the male introduced himself, following suit.

"That's perfect. Knowing who you are against you three come to us." he started to laugh. Hiccup scowled.

"Enough Ryker. Tell us where they are." Hiccup said firmly. Ryker just stood there. He could tell them, send them head first into danger. However where was the fun in that. He could take care of the three of them right now by himself. They wouldn't get any further. Maybe his brother would show him a little respect if he could do that.

"No need, we're here." Viggo's calm voice said. Hiccup looked up to see Viggo and Dagur were on a rock outcropping slightly above them.

"Brother!" Dagur greeted with a sly grin.

"Brother?" Merida asked.

"Dagur is angry at Hiccup because he wanted him to be his adopted brother and Hiccup turned him down." Thuggory said, giving her the sparknotes version of the story Astrid told him.

"I see." she noted.

"Hiccup Haddock the third, Merida, and Thuggory. I didn't think the three of you would be so foolish to walk into a trap together." Viggo said.

"Well, we had to move someway." Thuggory pointed out.

"Indeed." he agreed, then he turned to Dagur who was grinning ear to ear.

"When we were out and traveling we found something Hiccup. Something you'd wish you found first." Dagur said. Hiccup felt his stomach twist. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he challenged. Whatever it was, it was something bad and now the three heirs that could spell doom if they were caught were together in front of them. Dagur pulled out a small amber orb. Hiccup didn't know what he was getting at. Toothless and Killer however looked panicked. Toothless let out a roar, one that Hiccup heard only a few times before. "Toothless, what's the matter?" he asked, worried. Dagur grinned however.

"He knows exactly what this is Hiccup. It's called the dragon jewel." Dagur said.

"Dragon jewel?" Hiccup asked, having never heard of it before.

"It's a jewel that if used will kill every dragon in the world." Viggo said. Hiccup froze. He wanted to yell that they were bluffing. To say that there was no such thing, but the way Toothless was reacting...he knew there was truth to the matter. "Here is your choice. The three of you surrender now. We will end this battle and the Kingdom of DunBroch will be given to me." Viggo started.

"And I get Hiccup and the Night Fury!" Dagur yelled as if Viggo could have forgotten that part of the deal.

"Yes Dagur, you will get your prisoners." he said with a tired sigh, then he turned back to the teens. "If you do not I will use the jewel now. All the dragons will be killed, you DunBroch, Berk, and Meathead Island will be among the first to be slaughtered." Viggo said.

 **So here's the thing, I promised all of you that I wouldn't leave for long periods of time without updating, however I am leaving on a trip on June 4th and will not be back until the end of July. I will not have access to internet the entire time. I always try to be a person of my word though, so I will do everything I can to have this story completed before I leave. Also, this week is my birthday, so this is kinda my birthday present to all of you. I know it's supposed to be the other way around, but who cares! I did get all of your reviews while FF was being a little moody and I loved them. I'm glad we can all finally see them, but thank you for them! I read all the reviews constantly and they always make me smile! Also, just to make it a little clearer. It will take about three days by boat to get from Berk to DunBroch in this story, but a little over 12 hours by dragon. Hiccup and the others took so long getting there because of the storm and getting blown off course though. This is just in case I confused anyone with time line stuff. Also, not going to lie. My initial plan had Heather being part of Viggo's trap, that he captured her and was going to trade her for the three heirs. But you know, I love Heather far too much to make her a damsel in distress. The same with all the characters. So I debated between her coming to Gobber, Spitelout, or Hiccup's aid. In the end I rolled a dice to see which one it would be.**


	16. Tale of three Hiccups

Astrid smiled as Stormfly shot another Berserker down. "Behind you!" came a yell, and Astrid turned in time to block an attack and knock the man back. When he was no longer a threat, she looked for the source of the voice. A thump came from beside her and Heather jumped down to stand next to her friend.

"HEATHER!" Astrid called in excitement, hugging her friend. She didn't care if they were in the middle of a fight. The last time she saw Heather, she was in Dagur and Viggo's custody. They didn't know if she made it out or not. Heather smiled, hugging her friend back. Astrid pulled back, wiping her eyes as they got a little teary. "We were so worried about you." she said. Heather steeped back and opened her arms to show Astrid that she was completely unharmed.

"See, I'm fine. I escaped and set out to learn what Viggo is trying to do." she said. She decided against telling Astrid that Dagur set her free. Dagur may be her brother, and she may love him even though he was insane and crazy, but Astrid had every reason to be constantly vigilant around him. She also thought about mentioning the mermaid, but that girl had only mentioned Hiccup. Besides, now was not the time. She really didn't have the full picture of what was going on, or who all they were even fighting. She only knew that Astrid, Hiccup, and the others needed her help at the moment. "Fill me in later." she told her friend.

xxx

Hiccup's mind was racing. How was there a jewel that could kill all the dragons, and how did these two get a hold of it?! How could they use it? He didn't doubt for a second that they would. Hiccup also worried about what they should do. If they didn't surrender, then the jewel would be used and Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Skullcrusher, Killer, Grump...every dragon Hiccup knew would be gone. Not only that, but any one who was depending on their dragon companions in battle at the moment would die. If he surrendered, then he would be forfeiting his and Toothless' life.

"Can I ask something?" Hiccup asked. Dagur scowled at him.

"Unless it's about surrendering, NO!" he yelled at Hiccup, but Viggo held up a hand to silence him.

"Of course, one should always welcome curiosity." Viggo encouraged.

"How do you know what that does?" Hiccup asked. Viggo smiled.

"Your not the only Hiccup Haddock that ever lived. You are in fact the third as your name implies. The two before you and they're families have quite the secrets." Viggo said. Hiccup ground his teeth.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Duh, a secret isn't meant to be shared." Dagur taunted. He really wanted this conversation to be over. He wanted to get the revenge he had been wanting for so long. Viggo and Hicupp seemed content talking however.

"You never did look into your name did you?" Viggo asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"I never saw why it mattered." he admitted.

"AUGH! This is boring! Can we just jump forward to the part where I kill him?!" Dagur asked. Viggo gave him a stern look.

"Now now Dagur, we cannot just send him away without answers." Viggo said. Dagur pouted. He didn't see the point. Why would you tell a man who is about to die anything. Unless, Viggo wanted to give Hiccup a reason to try and fight. Dagur realized that it would make perfect sense. To Viggo, it was all a game, and he would not be happy until he completely crushed Hiccup with all the cards on the table. After all, Hiccup is the only person who has ever stood toe to toe against him. The thought made Dagur even more frustrated.

Toothless looked back and forth between Hiccup and the jewel. Killer gave him a look to show he was going to make a rush for the jewel. They knew exactly what it was and what was in it. They couldn't let any humans have it. However Toothless gave a small shake of the head. He didn't know what these men would do if they suddenly attacked for this jewel. He also trusted Hiccup. The boy would come up with a plan. He always did. Hiccup wouldn't let anything happen to the dragons, he loved them too much.

Thuggory and Merida looked back and forth as well. Merida didn't really understand what was going on. She did know that it was her kingdom, or the dragons. She didn't really know the dragons, but she did know if she surrendered then it would be the end. Her kingdom would fall, her family and the lords would be killed, and Hiccup and Thuggory would be killed too. She didn't want to see that happen. She had already made up her mind, she would not be surrendering any time soon. However Hiccup was definitely thinking about it. She knew the only way to get him to not even consider it was take this dragon jewel away from them.

Thuggory looked at Hiccup. He knew Hiccup was thinking, and he would never do anything to risk any of they're lives. Hiccup was dependable and trustworthy. However he came on this journey to help Hiccup. Standing here like he was, waiting for Hiccup to make all the calls and decisions was only holding them back. He had to do something. He looked at the dragon jewel, it was held loosely in Dagur's hand, a little off to the side. It was a gloved hand, with a piece of armor on the back. A master archer could probably shoot it out of his hand in a second. Thuggory looked at Merida. A master archer!

Merida noticed that Thuggory was staring at her. She looked at him. His eyes went from her bow, to Dagur's hand. Her face lit up with understanding and she gave the smallest smile she could. The three enemies had their focus completely on Hiccup. They were easily being ignored. Thuggory was telling her to use this to shoot the jewel out of their hands and he'd get it. She gave him the smallest nod to show she understood.

Hiccup was a mess. No matter what he choose, people would die. He had to come up with something else. There had to be another option. He couldn't do anything when they had the jewel however and he couldn't make any move to get it. He opened his mouth to speak when a whizzing sound cut through the air. Daugr let out a high pitched scream of surprise when an arrow hit the thick leather gloves. The impact was hard enough and surprising enough that he released the jewel. Thuggory made a dive toward Dagur's feet, catching the jewel as it fell to the ground. Viggo didn't even look surprised and Hiccup hesitated to study that response.

Viggo had not expected the princess and meathead to take such actions so quickly. He was sure they would wait to see Hiccup's response. Yet they formed their own plan. Of course he had seen the two interact out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to see what they were planning.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Dagur screamed, drawing his sword. Ryker moved toward Thuggory too. The male was on the ground, completely vulnerable. Merida didn't hesitate to notch a new arrow and let it loose. It hit Ryker's sword, just above his hands. He released the blade in surprise and it clattered to the ground, a few feet away from Thuggory. He rolled to the side, avoiding Dagur. Killer swung his tail, hitting Dagur in the stomach and knocking him back from the human he had become fond of. Thuggory nodded his thanks to the dragon and princess as he got up, handing the jewel to Hiccup.

Hiccup felt numb as he took the jewel. It didn't make sense. It was too easy to get off of them. He realized part of that is because they have no idea how to use it. However it was Viggo's bargain chip. He wouldn't just let something valuable go. Unless he had a plan to get it back. Just like the dragon eye. "What were you saying about the other Hiccups?" Hiccup asked. Thuggory gave him a surprised look.

"Hey man, we won. They have nothing on us, we can declare this over and run them out." he said.

"Do you really think it would be that easy?" Dagur laughed. Hiccup didn't really care for any of that right now. He had questions for Viggo.

"You mean Hiccup the first and Hiccup the second. They were great chief's at one time." he said. That was not what Hiccup was asking and he knew that Viggo knew that. Viggo was stringing him along. Something was seriously about to make everything go sideways unless he could figure it out.

xxx

Fishlegs looked around. Dagur and Viggo's forces were weakening. The Scots were fighting hard, and the dragons and vikings were a huge help. He could see Ruff and Tuff with Barf, Belch, and Young MacIntosh causing destruction with no real purpose. He was pretty sure he could see Merida's three brothers running around under Hookfang as he, Snotlout, Young MacGuffin, and Wee Dingwall took out an entire group. He saw Lord MacGuffin and Lord MacIntosh fighting back to back. Queen Elinor rescued Lord Dingwall. Stoick and Fergus were fighting hard, yelling out numbers as if it was a competition. Skullcrusher was also causing some damage to the enemy ranks. Astrid, Stormfly...he had to check again, but it was defiantly Heather and Windsheer! He'd have to remember to ask them why they were here later. Meatlug snorted, a reminder that while the enemy was thinning, they were not beat.

xxx

"Very well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you the story. The entire Archipelago that you vikings call home was once ruled by a King. He was in charge of all the viking tribes in the Archipelago and they all answered to him. This king had a son named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. This was almost a eight hundred years ago. Hiccup loved dragons. Everyone else had told him they were not real, but he believed they were. He searched everywhere through the archipelago and finally found a nest of dragons. He befriended one, a massive dragon by the name of Wodensfang. The two were the leaders of they're people. Hiccup had offered the dragons sanctuary in the Archipelago to protect them from other humans who were afraid of them, and therefore tried to kill them." Viggo said.

Ryker sighed. This wasn't going anywhere fast. He didn't understand why his brother was wasting such time with Hiccup. He just wanted to get the dragon jewel back. Even though Viggo said they were not going to use it, he knew they were going to. They wanted the dragons gone. The dragons were a menace and they were dangerous. They manipulated a whole village into thinking they were good, and that village was a traitor to every other human in the world. Just like the Hiccups.

"The Wodensfang gave Hiccup a gift. It was the Dragon Jewel. He had told him that if things ever got dangerous, then even the threat of it's use would end that threat. For a long time the dragons and humans lived in peace. Then an ambitious king, a descendant of Hiccup, took the throne. His name was Grimbeard. He hated the dragons and wanted to control them. He knew dragons were not peaceful, that they would one day try to destroy the Archipelago. Grimbeard had three sons. The youngest was a runt. By the rules of vikings, he was named Hiccup, to show the mistake. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the second. This boy and you are the same Hiccup. He loved dragons and tried to show his father that they were not dangerous. He befriended a dragon by the name of Furious and they tried to show Grimbeard that he didn't need to enslave dragons. However Grimbeard's oldest son Thugheart decided to show him the true nature of dragons. He showed their father tat Hiccup the second was a traitor, and the king killed him when he arrived." Viggo said.

Hiccup felt sick. When he had considered telling his father that Toothless existed, he always knew there was a possibility that Toothless would be killed. However he didn't realize that his father could have very well turned around and kill him too as a traitor. Thuggory and Merida were also pulled into this piece of history. Neither had any idea anything like this could have happened.

"Furious was so angry at Hiccup's death, that he ordered all vikings to be obliterated. Furious's child is one that you should be familiar with Hiccup. The red death. She was intent on keeping her father's wishes and had the dragons attempt to destroy all humans. Grimbeard banished his older son and left his middle son in charge of a single island. He also dissolved the kingdom to the order of tribes. This was because no one should have that amount of power. The middle son set up a family on the island of Berk, where his children were always the Chief. The other son started his own tribe and his children became the chief." Viggo said.

"What does any of that have to do with this?" Hiccup asked.

"The dragon jewel was always given to the oldest child. So when Thugheart left, he took the jewel with him. I was able to take that jewel from the family with no complaint. They didn't even know what they held any more." Viggo said. Hiccup looked down at the jewel.

"So how exactly is this jewel supposed to kill all the dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"You don't need to know!" Dagur yelled, loosing his patience again.

"There is a small dragon inflicted with a disease sealed inside an amber case. This is what the jewel is. If the jewel is broken, the disease will spread. It will infect every dragon, and they will all die within a few hours. Not a single dragon will survive." Viggo said. Hiccup looked up at Toothless, who was inching away from the jewel.

"I know bud, I'm not going to ever let this be used." he promised.

"Can you really keep that promise?" Viggo asked. Hiccup looked down at the jewel. It was when he noticed what was about the throw them all through a loop. It was only an amber ore. This wasn't the dragon's jewel! "This is why you will fail to win Hiccup. You're curiosity is just like the previous two Hiccups, and your love of dragons is your downfall." he said.

"Where is the jewel?" he asked. He knew it had to be on them. There was no way Toothless and Killer would get it wrong. The real one was on them and they switched it for the amber at some point before the other two got it back.

"Wait, don't you have it?" Merida asked.

"No, I have it." Viggo said. The others felt a twist in their stomachs. This was not good at all.

xxx

"Gostov, Gustov, Oi Oi Oi!" the boy yelled, using the chant he stole from Snotlout.

"Enough from you!" Gobber yelled. It was like dealing with a mini Snotlout, and he had done that once with the real deal!

"There you are!" Spitelout yelled locating Gustov. He and the others flew over to the boy. "You're parents are worried sick! You can't just run off doing whatever you want!" he yelled. Gobber meanwhile flew over to the beach. Grump may be out of shots for a few minutes, but that was fine. He located what he needed. Grump grabbed a large boulder and flew out toward sea. The vikings tried to shot them down with boulders and nets, but Gobber and Grump were just out of range for them. Grump then flew up into the air, staying out of range, before he was directly over a ship.

"Let it go Grumpy!" Gobber yelled. The dragon did and the dock dropped fast, slamming right through the bottom of the boat. The vikings looked at Gobber, remembering what they were supposed to doing. "I thought you were here to help me. If that's the case, let's finish this." Gobber said.

The Berserker leader watched the dragon riders. He looked at the men. If they returned they were as good as dead. If they stayed here they were dead. Either way they were doomed to fail. He hissed. This was too cruel. He turned to the men. "We're leaving!" he ordered, looking in the direction of their home island.

"What? We can't leave we..." his second in command started, but he hit the man hard enough to knock him out. For now, they were going to leave and at the very least prolong life a little longer. Besides, they would only get punished for failure if Dagur found them. If was sometimes a word worth counting on.

"We're leaving." he repeated and his men nodded.

xxx

Elinor panted. The sword was heavy and she had much less stamina then the men and women who trained on a regular basis to fight. She looked at Fergus. He was having fun!

"That's thirty-seven for me." he announced. Stoick smirked.

"Really, I count forty." he said. Fergus laughed.

"You don't get to count the dragon's successes." he warned. Stoick shook his head.

"If I included Skullcrusher we'd be over a hundred." he taunted.

"Oh really?" the King picked up a large rock and threw it. It hit a dragon hunter in the dead, bounced off of him to hit a second, and the two collapsed on a third. "I believe we're even now." he said. Stoick nodded. Elinor sighed with a small smile. They were such children.

"My money's on the chief!" Tuffnut's voice rang out as he, Ruffnut, Barf, Belch, and Young MacIntosh arrived.

"I'm sure it will be the king to win." the scot said.

"Want to try me? Alright, I bet Mascy that our Chief will get more people than your 'king'." Tuffnut said.

"Then I bet my best sword." the boy agreed.

"Hey! I want in on this too!" Ruffnut agreed. Stoick sighed.

"Focus on what your doing." he scolded them. Fergus laughed.

"Like your one to talk." he taunted.

 **So the jewel and the characters I borrowed from the books. I changed the story a little bit because I still want our Hiccup to keep his importance from the movie. I wanted to add a little light hearted stuff as well since Hiccup, Merida, and Thuggory now know exactly what the jewel is capable of. And yes, I had planned on the 'enemy' having the jewel from the very beginning. I liked it.**


	17. Wager?

Viggo looked at Hiccup, wondering what the heir would do. He wouldn't surrender, because there was no good outcome. Hiccup was the type to go down fighting, if nothing else but to give the others a chance. However he knew Hiccup would do everything he could to never let him use the Jewel. Sadly, he had outsmarted Hiccup before, and knew it was very likely he would do so again. He needed DunBroch, but at the same time he had a small hope that Hiccup would beat him this time. He wasn't fully sure if he wanted his best rival and game partner to die so soon after them meeting. He was still a businessman though, and Hiccup was bad for business.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, completely lost. The dragon put his head on Hiccup's shoulder. He wanted to show his human that no matter what, he'd back him up. "I have got to know Hiccup, just how did you manage to get a pod of whales to destroy my fleet?" Viggo asked. Dagur gave the older male an exasperated look. Dagur didn't care how Hiccup managed it. Ryker recognized the importance in the question. If Hiccup could manage to get a pod of sea dragons to listen to him, frightening enough to heard a large group of whales to do his bidding, it was something others on Berk would probably be able to do. Merida and Thuggory looked at Hiccup. Truthfully, they had been curious about the whales too.

"That dragon jewel isn't the only secret in the world." Hiccup said. He made a note to tell the other vikings about Ariel later, but he wasn't about to tell Viggo and Dagur. If they knew there was something like mermaids, they'd probably hunt them down and sell them to the highest bidder. He'd never put a friend in danger like that. Viggo smiled.

"I thought you might say something like that. Now I do believe we have wasted enough time on this talking business. I have things to do and cannot afford to waste any more time with you. So if you will just give us your answer, we can move this along." Viggo said. Dagur looked relieved. Finally! Hiccup looked worried. Viggo seemed surprised by that. It seems the one who always had a plan finally ran out of ideas.

"How about a bet." Hiccup said, surprising the others.

"WHAT?!" Dagur asked.

"Let's see who can have the Jewel." Hiccup said. Dagur and Ryker looked at each other, as if to say, 'what is this idiot doing?' Viggo frowned.

"We already possess the jewel, why would be need to compete for the ownership of it? I'm disappointed in you Hiccup, I thought you'd have a more thought out plan than that." Viggo lamented. Hiccup smirked.

"You're a busy man right? So you have other things to do. The dragons bring in a lot for you, so if you kill them all with that jewel, people will be able to gather all the dead dragons and your business wouldn't be worth anything anymore. Plus you'd have to find a whole new type of work. So let's find a way to end this without the jewel. A competition between us and you. If you win, you get all three of us and the islands that we each represent. DunBroch, Berk, and Meathead. If we win, you have to hand over the jewel." Hiccup said, hoping and praying they'd go for it.

Viggo gave him a curious look. He knew there was no point to it. They had the teen cornered. However he did bring up a good point about the dragons. He did know he wouldn't even have to use the jewel. Just the threat of it is enough to force the teen's hand. Yet it sounded interesting, and rather interesting. He could see just what these three had, and maybe understand Hiccup a little better before the young man died. After all the boy was a fascinating child. Dragons, who were cruel and dangerous beasts, were like little kittens to him. The scots, who hated vikings and would kill one the second they saw one, were willing to fight along side him. Even the Berserkers under Dagur's command respected him. Hiccup had a strange ability to turn those around him into his allies.

"Oh tell me you're not considering this!" Dagur yelled. They finally had them! It could be over! He wanted it to be over! Viggo was going to risk it all on a little game! Ryker even looked upset at the idea.

"Like you said, we already have the jewel." Ryker told his little brother. Viggo put a hand under his chin.

"And just what are you proposing that we bet on young Hiccup?" Viggo asked. Dagur spun on his heel, throwing up his hands in anger. He really was considering it!

Hiccup meanwhile froze. He hadn't even considered what to bet on! He didn't think he'd get this far.

"A duel. The three of us against the three of you." Merida challenged. Dagur turned back to face them.

"Really? That's your big idea?! Thuggory never could beat me once!" he yelled. Thuggory winced at the reminder. When they were children they 'wrestled' all the time. It was true Thuggory never won. At least Dagur never tried to torment him like he did to other kids. He had heard about what he did to Hiccup, Fishlegs, and the twins on Berk not to mention the stories from the kids on his own island as well. Hiccup meanwhile looked at the ground. He thought about pretending to surrender. However then he would be Dagur's prisoner, not Viggo's. He wouldn't be able to get the jewel from Viggo, especially since Dagur just wanted to kill him.

"Three on three? That's your big plan?" Ryker asked.

"No, three one-on-one fights." Merida decided. Viggo laughed at that. Hiccup grimaced. He knew it was a long shot, that Viggo was smart enough to know that he was out of options. Even Dagur was smart enough to know that. However he had a hope that since Viggo was so complex, that he was a little more fragile. Dagur just went straight forward with everything. Viggo was the one you could never figure out.

"And do all three have to win?" he asked. Hiccup was stunned. He was still considering it!

"All three, if we even loose once we will forfeit." Thuggory agreed. Viggo laughed again.

"You must be pretty confident in your abilities." he mused.

"We're confident in Hiccup." Thuggory shot back. There it was again. That loyalty to a boy who wasn't all that physically strong. It was strange, they shouldn't even really know the boy that well. Viggo sighed shaking his head.

"There is no need for this, we have already won. Yet i'm curious about what you're planning." Viggo mused. Dagur yelled in frustration.

"Who cares what he's planning. Just end it now." Dagur yelled. Viggo sighed.

"This is why you always loose Dagur." Viggo said.

"No, this is why you're about to loose! If you give him this chance now, he will find a way out! He always does." Dagur yelled. Viggo gave a soft smile and Dagur realized that Viggo actually wanted Hiccup to slip away! He wanted Hiccup to survive, because if he didn't then Viggo wouldn't have a decent challenger. That made the male angry! He was beyond that actually. He finally had Hiccup and the Night Fury, and Viggo was going to give them a chance to get away. Dagur immediately reached for a weapon, and Merida shot an arrow, cutting him off.

"I suppose they have already decided for us." Viggo spoke.

xxx

"So that's what was going on?" Heather asked, as Astrid finished explaining. She sighed. "So how does that red head in the water fit in?" she asked.

"Red head? Merida?" Astrid asked, punching a man in the face. Heather shook her head.

"I didn't get her name. She was swimming in the ocean." Heather explained. Astrid shook her head.

"I don't know any other red haired women but Merida." Astrid said.

"Are you sure? She was the one who told me to come here to help Hiccup." Heather said, knocking a man down with her ax. Astrid shook her head. Hiccup was traveling a lot more, so he met more people. However she didn't know anyone who would be swimming in the ocean far away from shore.

"That's defiantly strange." Astrid agreed, hitting the last man that was attacking them. The two women sighed, leaning against their dragons. They were exhausted, and there were no enemies in their area, only the pile of defeated foes on the ground. They overlooked the beach. The remaining Berserkers and Hunters were either fleeing to their ships or gathered around in small groups with the Scot's army or their own allies bearing down on them. "Should we go help them?" Astrid asked.

"In a minute." Heather agreed. She was tired. Dagur was around, she knew that from Astrid. She wanted to see him, to see how he was and see if Viggo had punished him for helping her. However, he was the enemy right now. He was going to kill Hiccup, Astrid, and all the others. "I see Fishlegs has gotten stronger." she noted out loud. Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, he's been training more. Still studies more than anyone too." Astrid said. Heather smiled. It was nice, to be with friends and talking, even if they were on the battlefield.

xxx

Fishlegs looked at Meatlug, who tackled another group of men. Young MacGuffin said something that Fishlegs couldn't understand, but Meatlug smiled having taken it as a compliment. The young Scot then knocked a few men away. "Hey Fishlegs!" Watch this!" Fishlegs turned to see Snotlout on Hookfang in the air. He dove towards a group of Berserkers and slammed right into them, accidentally taking out some of the Scot's in the process. Wee Dingwall yelled in a battle cry as he road behind Snotlout on the flaming beast.

"Are they trying to impress anyone?" Fishlegs asked in a put out voice. He rolled his eyes, looking around. The army wasn't even all that strong. They just had more numbers. If they had caught DunBroch on unawares, they probably could have overwhelmed them with these numbers. Yet the dragons and whale incident had greatly helped. He still wanted answers behind that. Did DunBroch somehow have a way to control whales? From the other teens reactions, he doubted it.

He looked around, worried. Hiccup and the others disappeared a while ago and he had no idea where they were. Since he hadn't seen Viggo, Ryker, or Dagur, he felt it was safe to assume they found each other. "Meatlug, let's go." he decided. The dragon nodded as Fishlegs and Young MacGuffin climbed on her back. "Let's go to Astrid and Heather." he told her. The dragon nodded and did as asked.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid said in surprise as they landed.

"Have you guy's seen Hiccup?" he asked. Astrid shook her head.

"Sorry, no." Heather said too.

"I'm worried he might be in trouble. I think the others can handle things here. We should look around for him." Fishlegs decided. The two shield maidens nodded, climbing on their dragons too.

Young MacGuffin glanced at Heather, but didn't ask. He assumed somehow reinforcements were sent for. After all, she was on a dragon.

 **So yeah, I took a few days off work to get these chapters typed from my notebook. In the first version, where Heather was a DID (watch Hercules Disney) Dagur had secretly helped Hiccup win to save her. In the second version, the first of the ones where Heather was not a DID, she had gone to Berk to visit her friends when she saw them under attack, then left when Spitelout told her about DunBroch. However she wouldn't have made it time since I made the island far away. Ariel was not in that version. Ariel was in the very first version of this story that I wrote, but I removed her for a few. I wrote maybe ten different versions of this story, that have all changed by adding or taking away characters. And Ariel does have a very important role in this one, so be ready for that. Any way, thank you all for your continued support, and I will do my best to make sure I finish this before I leave!**


	18. Round one

**Sorry ya'll, I got real sick there for a few days, then my house being over a hundred degree's inside doesn't help either. It's bad enough that my computer can't cool down when I use it. I'm leaving in a few days, but I'm going to do everything I can to get this done. So without further ado, here we go. I realized I never really explained where Hiccup and the others are right now. So I need to explain it for all this to make sense. Viggo and the others were on a ship, but landed it on the beach. It is one of the few that survived. So they are on the deck of that ship, but it's much further down the beach than the others, so they cannot easily see it.**

Dagur wanted to rip out his hair. Rather, he wanted to rip out Viggo's hair. He wouldn't mind if his head came with it either. He warned him, he told him more than once. Hiccup was crafty and slippery. If they gave him even the smallest of openings he would escape. Viggo wanted that though. He wanted Hiccup to keep being a threat for as long as possible. Hiccup was the only real challenge he ever had. Dagur had to admit to himself he would miss Hiccup a little when he was gone too, as the boy was a perfect adversary. However he betrayed him, and that was unforgivable. Dagur liked to believe that he never betrayed anyone. He never cared for his father much to begin with, and it was no secret. Honestly no one had been surprised to hear that he ended his fathers own life. He even reached out to Hiccup, tried to be his ally. Hiccup betrayed him. The thought made his blood boil all over again.

"If we're going to do it that way, then I get Hiccup." he growled. He took a step toward the Berkian heir and the dragon, but an arrow shooting across his path made him freeze. He turned to see Merida, bow still pointed at him. "I have nothing against you, go away." he hissed. He didn't care for the Scot at all, she was nothing to him.

"But we do have a score to settle." Thuggory said, moving away from the red haired princess. Dagur laughed.

"A score? You never could beat me once. Nothing's changed Thuggory!" Dagur yelled. Thuggory smirked.

"Prove it." he said. Dagur was about to charge at him, to prove that he was indeed stronger, however the last shreds of control he had held him back. Thuggory was bating him. He knew, as did the others, the only one who had a chance of beating Viggo was Hiccup. That meant Hiccup's challenge had to be with Thuggory for them to have a chance of surviving, after all they did say they'd forfeit a single loss. If he or Ryker took Hiccup, then it was a guaranteed victory for their side.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked, taking another step toward Hiccup.

"Not really, I just wanted to see if you were strong enough, but I guess your too chicken to find out." Thuggory said with a shrug. Dagur felt the last thread of his control and patience snap. He knew the other was trying his patience on purpose, he knew the other had bated him. Yet he didn't care anymore. They would still win anyway, so might as well put the ignorant meat head in his lace before he died.

"You're going to regret that." he snarled, reaching for an ax. Thuggory moved further away from Merida. He gave his word that the Princess would not be harmed, that he would protect her. He knew nothing about Ryker, but he had to be a safer opponent to a deranged mad man. He hoped so anyway.

Ryker meanwhile looked at Viggo. It was obvious he was going to face off against Hiccup. He wanted to smack his brother for playing Hiccup's game. The boy was obviously trying to get the jewel. He had told Viggo when they found it to just use it, no warning or anything. Dagur had backed him up on that plan too, which was strange since him and Dagur never agreed on anything. Well, anything unless it comes to Hiccup. Viggo had only tangled with Hiccup once really. He had no idea what the young man was capable of. Sure, Ryker believed his younger brother would not fall, but every strong hero has an Achilles Heel, and he believed Hiccup was that weakness. However Viggo was in charge. What he said went. Ryker only had to worry about taking out the red haired girl. It shouldn't be too hard, and it really didn't matter anyway since Dagur was so confident about the other viking heir.

Hiccup looked at the others. He was sure they'd be fine. They were both strong and dependable. He hoped he didn't have to leave them for long. He just had to get that jewel separated from Viggo as soon as he could. After that they would have nothing to worry about. Viggo had a small smile on his face. Hiccup wasn't sure if it was because he was confident in the outcome, or if he had something else up his sleeve. For now, he just wanted to worry about the jewel. "Ryker, will you take care of the little princess." Viggo asked. Ryker nodded, and to his surprise, Merida didn't even look offended. She also had a sarcastic smirk playing on her face. Hiccup was sure she was looking forward to kicking him down a few pegs.

Dagur meanwhile swung his ax at Thuggory's head. The viking ducked, letting the blade go over his head. Thuggory stood back up, then jumped back as a second swing narrowly missed his stomach. Dagur scowled, turning slightly red. Thuggory would never admit it out loud, but Dagur was physically stronger. If this fight continued as a physical battle he would loose. He had to find a way to get leverage on him. He always wondered how Hiccup was able to beat him, but he knew it was because Hiccup was smart and quick. He wasn't as smart as Hiccup, and he wasn't sure he was smarter than Dagur. Dagur was pretty intelligent. The thing was the man was impatient, quick to anger, and took too many risks. He was also crazy, but that doesn't mean he wasn't intelligent. What Thuggory did have over him was his calm mind.

Dagur swung again. Thuggory tried to grab the ax, to control the handle of the weapon. However Dagur just turned him around and slammed him against a wall. Thuggory gasped as he felt the handle being shoved against his rib cage, crushing the air from his lungs. He brought up his knee, catching Dagur's side just above his hip. Dagur released the ax, moving back. Thuggory took a firm grasp of the ax before turning and throwing it over the side, into the water. He would rather it end up at the bottom of the ocean floor than in Dagur's hands. Dagur did not look amused at the loss of the weapon. He took a swing at Thuggory, hitting him in the jaw. It knocked Thuggory back a step into the wall. Dagur took another swing, but Thuggory moved to the side. Dagur's fist went through the weak wood, getting wood shards into the male's arm. Dagur roared in both pain and anger. Thuggory moved back from him.

Merida looked at Ryker, arrow notched in her bow. They both moved in a small circle, Killer watching intently. Ryker took a step toward her and she let the arrow fly. Ryker threw his body to the left, narrowly avoiding the arrow that was shot at him. He then drew a sword, coming at the princess, a smile of triumph on his face as he declared his victory. However before the blade came in contact with her, a metal weapon blocked it's path. He blinked in surprise, realizing that she was not unarmed as he thought. In the time of his attack, she had dropped her bow and drew a sword, expertly blocking him.

Merida moved off to the edge of the ship, the deck was not big enough for all of them. She jumped over the edge, landing in water up to her ankles. Ryker followed her over, landing in front of her. He swung his sword at her again, and she blocked it. The force made her step back into the ship. He swung again. This time, she turned the blade to spin his, twisting it from is grasp. She then stepped forward, holding her sword in one hand as she aimed a punch at him with the other. He grabbed the fist before it connected. "Not so fast." he snarled, shoving her down so she was sitting in the water. Killer leaped down behind her, rearing up on his hind legs, ready to tear Ryker apart if he tried to touch her again. Killer thought very highly of the young princess, he wasn't about to let her get hurt on his watch.

xxx

The last of the Berserkers fell to the ground, and the two leaders looked proud of themselves. "Dead even." Fergus groaned. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and young MacIntosh groaned, none of them won. Stoick laughed.

"I guess both of you are even." mused Lord MacGuffin.

"To be expected from two leaders." Lord MacIntosh said in agreement.

Elinor leaned on her sword. She hadn't really fought before, only trained. It was much more exhausting than she thought it was. It required a lot of stamina and energy. She looked around. "Where are Merida and the others?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, Astrid is gone too." Snotlout noted, looking around for the blonde girl.

"So is Fishlegs. Wonder where they went." Tuffnut mused.

"Maybe they found Viggo or are caught in a trap." said Ruffnut, examining her hands. The others gave her a stunned look. "What?" she asked, as if she didn't understand what they were so worried about.

"We have to go find them." Stoick said.

"I'll look." Snotlout offered, climbing onto Hookfang's back with Wee Dingwall climbing up behind him.

"No way! I'll go look." Tuffnut yelled, jumping on Belch.

"No, I'm going!" Ruffnut argued, getting on Barf. Stoick rolled his eyes, annoyed at their antics in a time like this.

"You both have the same dragon! Just go look, and let us know when you see where they are." Stoick ordered.

"On it chief!" Snotlout agreed as Young MacIntosh climbed up behind Tuffnut and the two dragons took to the air. Lord MacGuffin looked around, a little worried that his son was among those who were missing. He figured the boy was fine though. His son was strong, and the vikings had proven to be good dependable people. He only hoped that nothing was wrong.

xxx

Fishlegs, Young MacGuffin, Astrid, Stormfly, Heather, and Windsheer were in the air. Young MacGuffin suddenly started talking, and Fishlegs was getting a little aggravated. "I can't understand you." he said. Young MacGuffin just pointed instead. They all looked to see a boat near some rock outcroppings, with two battles going on on the deck and one by the ship in the shallows. "Good job." he said, turning to his dragon. "Down there Meatlug." he yelled, hoping they could make it in time to help.


	19. Round two

Hiccup and Toothless stood side by side, watching Viggo as he evaluated the teen. They were both looking for weaknesses to strike in the other, flaws to exploit in the coming battle. No, that wasn't the right word. Even to Hiccup now, it was a game. After all, the only way to beat someone is to know how they are looking at a situation too. Toothless knew Hiccup too well, he already knew exactly what was going through the boys head. He also knew Hiccup had already taken him into account as well. They were a team after all, and everyone knew that. Toothless was actually surprised that Viggo didn't make an order to keep out the dragons. Killer and himself are a huge advantage to the vikings and Scot girl, but Viggo also had the jewel, and that was a huge advantage to him. Hiccup had been keeping a new weapon for events like this, one that looking at the dragon eye gave him an idea for. He just wondered if now was a good time to try it out. Toothless had known all about it, since Hiccup told him everything before he even built it. The Night Fury looked over to him and gave him a small nod, telling him to go for it. Hiccup smiled.

'I wonder what they are up to.' Viggo thought as he watched the exchange. The two of them were so close, they didn't even need words to speak between them. Viggo didn't know if it was because Hiccup was so kind of a child that even wild beasts are tamed not to hurt him, or if the boy was just as wild and dangerous as the beasts that they understood each other. He wanted to settle on a middle line. Hiccup reached into a pocket sewn in the side of his clothes, bringing out a small object that looked like they're dragon information cylinder. Hiccup hit a small lever in the side and an outline of a blade shot out, hitting a flint on the edge as he did. The sparks caught something on the edges, igniting it so it looked like a flaming sword.

Hiccup could see the impressed look on Viggo's face as he looked down at Inferno. It wasn't meant for battle, but for training dragons. However he needed a weapon, and it had to be something that suited him. For some reason a lot of people considered Toothless his weapon. Toothless was his friend, like a brother. He couldn't just stand aside and let Toothless always fight for him. He had to take down his own enemies with his own strength, or at the very least their combined strength.

"That's quite a sword you have there. Impressive." Viggo commented. Hiccup looked down at it.

"Inferno, it's still a prototype, but I figure now is the best time to try it." he said.

"It has Monstrous Nightmare saliva on it. Interesting. However that means you have only a few minutes before it burns out. What will you do then?" Viggo asked. Hiccup looked back up.

"It does have a time limit, but I can just re-coat it and use it again. I have enough in the handle for a few rounds." Hiccup said. Viggo nodded. Hiccup knew there was no point in not telling him. It wouldn't create any openings in his weapon anyway. Or at least any Viggo hadn't already figured out. It was a prototype after all. Toothless kept one eye on Hiccup and one on the blade. He had seen some of Hiccup's other 'prototypes'. Some ended up well, like the launcher that caught him, and some ended up not, like the flight suit. Hiccup also removed his gronkle iron shield from Toothless's back.

"I see, you used your dragon knowledge to make weapons that you could use. A shield that is light but also stronger than any metal I could use, and a flaming sword." Viggo said. Hiccup shrugged. Viggo then pulled out a sword. It wasn't as long as many of the others, light too. It was more of a close range weapon. Hiccup gripped his shield tighter. Viggo moved first, his sword coming at Hiccup not in an arc like Hiccup was used to from many of the berserkers, but straight for his heart. He shifted his shield in the way, so the blade rammed into the shield. Hiccup quickly sent up a prayer to every deity that he could think of that he had gronkle iron of the shield as the impact slammed him into the rail of the boat. After all, if it had been a wooden shield the blade would have gone right through and killed him. Viggo moved forward, but Hiccup moved to the side, striking out with Inferno. The blade never toughed Viggo, but the flames came close to his skin, burning the hair on his arm and leaving a red mark in it's wake. Viggo laughed.

"Very interesting indeed. So even if you miss, your blade can still effect me." he said. Toothless meanwhile was watching intently. He knew Hiccup wanted him to stay out of it, for now. However he was not going to let a single thing happen to him. If he saw anything that made him believe Hiccup couldn't handle it, he was going to get involved. A noise to his side caught his attention and he chanced a glance over. Thuggory and Dagur were the only other two on the ship. Killer had just taken flight off, and Thuggory had just thrown an ax over the edge. Toothless knew they would be fine. He turned back to Viggo, telling himself he couldn't chance looking away again.

Hiccup blocked another strong attack, feeling the vibrations of it go up his arm. He dove for the deck, using the back of his blade to cover the area behind him in zippleback gas. Viggo realized an instant too late what it was as Hiccup hit the spark. The explosion forced both males back, Viggo completely off his feet, and Hiccup a few feet away into Toothless. He looked up to see the frustrated look on the dragons face. "Yeah I know bud, not my smartest decision." Hiccup lamented. Toothless gave him a look to say 'you think?'. Viggo climbed back to his feet, picking up the blade he lost when the impact happened.

"I have to say Hiccup, for a prototype, that is very dangerous." he told the teen.

"I guess that's a compliment." Hiccup said. He didn't care for combat like this, he never did. The whole close combat battle with weapons was a viking thing. A Hiccup thing was tools that bring your unique skills to the forefront.

xxx

"Astrid!" the call made Fishlegs and the other teens stop their decent just as they started. Snotlout and the twins had arrived, with the other two young lords.

"Heather, you're here too?" Ruffnut asked. It wasn't that she didn't like Heather. In all honesty Ruffnut had to admit she was a little intimidated by her and Astrid. It wasn't that she thought they were better than her in combat, it was simply the fact that they were warriors that everyone knew were girls when they saw them. Ruffnut was always confused for being a boy. It wasn't like it really mattered if people saw her as a guy or not, but to her it sort of did. She was a girl. Astrid and Heather both were pretty and strong, and everyone talked about them all the time. For once she wanted to be the kind of person that people noticed. However she still loved them both and no matter how intimidated she felt around them they were always a great sight to see, most specifically on the battlefield.

"When did you get here?" Tuffnut asked, a little accusative. Heather knew they wouldn't all just forgive her in an instant for pretending to betray them. However they didn't seem to take it to heart, since he and Snotlout also smiled, showing they didn't hold any hard feelings. She was their friend after all.

"How did you even get free. Didn't Viggo have you as a prisoner or something?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah, we thought for sure he'd have killed you. Well, we did. Astrid and Hiccup kept saying you'd be fine." Tuffnut rambled. Heather smiled.

"I got away, now I'm here to help." she said. They all heard a roar and looked back down. A twist formed in their guts as they remembered why they were hovering in the air here with young Scot warriors with them. Killer snapped at Ryker, forcing him to retreat from Merida so she could get back on her feet. Dagur was trying to choke Thuggory, but Thuggory kicked him in the shins, forcing him to let go. Hiccup and Viggo were near the edge of the ship, Hiccup with Inferno in his hand and Viggo with a sword.

"We need to help them." Heather said.

"Well actually Chief wants to know where we are." Tuffnut said.

"The King too." Young MacIntosh called from behind the blonde. Astrid looked around. There was no time. They couldn't go back.

"Stormfly." she called, pointing at the sky. The blue dragon nodded, understanding instantly. Astrid wanted he to send up a 'flare' to let the others know they're location. She looked up at the sky and shot a column of hot white flames straight up. It cooled to a gold color quickly, but it was good enough. The others had to have seen it. Then they turned their attention back to the ground.

xxx

"There they are." Stoick said, climbing onto Skullcrusher. Fergus grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you, the rest of you catch up when you can." he ordered, climbing onto the back of the dragon. Stoick didn't argue. It was the King's daughter out there just like it was his son. He wouldn't stay put in that situation, so he didn't expect the king to. Fergus looked back at Elinor, who nodded to show she was alright with him leaving now. She didn't look all that worried though. Fergus assumed it had something to do with the promise form that boy, the one from the other tribe. The promise was strangely comforting to him too, but he knew his daughter. If that boy would have to protect anyone, it would be the poor sap who made his little girl angry.

 **That's it, I'm done with people moving around! The next time we see any of the people who are moving is when they arrive at the ship! I'm getting near the end now. Just a few chapters left. I am really trying to finish in time. Please don't feel like anyone is pressuring me to finish. It's mostly because I promised you guys I would never do that again, so I will do my best because my word is something I haven't broken yet, and I'm not about to start on this. So this chapter was really Hiccup heavy. I love that boy. There was a deleted scene from HTTYD 2 that I wish wasn't removed from the story. It was Hiccup fighting with Eret. For those who haven't seen it it is on Youtube, and if you want I'll send you the link. It's really good and it's defiantly a Hiccup way of fighting. Anyway, I'll try to get on again later, for now I have to go to my last day of work before I leave on my trip.**


	20. Ace of spades

Ryker scowled as he looked at Killer, then he picked up the ax Thuggory threw over the side. "This is the end you filthy beast." he said. If the monster wanted to die before the girl, that was alright with him. He didn't care which one fell first anyway. He took aim to throw the ax at Killer's heart, and Killer looked happy to have his attention away from the young Scot. Merida pulled an arrow out of the quiver on her back and launched herself forward onto her knees. She took the arrow and jabbed Ryker in the side with the non-tipped side. Ryker was so surprised, thinking she had actually stabbed him, that he dropped the weapon and moved back. Merida grabbed the weapon and climbed to her feet, standing in front of Killer. "Why are you protecting that beast. It does not even need it." he roared at her.

"It's you that doesn't understand." she said. Ryker didn't look amused.

"Excuse me?" he asked. She sighed, as if she was about to explain a simple problem to a child.

"I've seen mindless beasts, the one's who destroy because they like to. I was right in front of Murdou, I saw his eyes. He was a demon bear, no senses to speak of. He killed and destroyed because that was all he knew. That is not the eyes these dragons have. Maybe if you and the others succeeded, if I hadn't gotten to see the eyes of the dragons, I would have been afraid. But Hiccup brought the dragons here, we were able to look at them, to see them for what they are. They are not like you, not like the vikings either. They are different. The vikings fight as part of their survival, just like we do. The dragons, there eyes say they fight only when they have no other options. Hiccup showed us they are kind and gentle creatures. I will stand in front of him because I can hurt you, and he cannot." Merida said. Killer scowled. He didn't think her assessment was totally accurate. After all, there was no such thing as a creature that would never fight. The dragon's didn't enjoy fighting, that was true. However if something they cared about were threatened, in Killer's case anyone on Berk, or Thugory, or Merida; well, he felt bad for that poor soul. At least for it's last few breathing moments.

Killer spread his wings out, showing Ryker he was going to be protecting Merida. Ryker scowled. No one said the dragons were allowed to help the humans if this little 'game' was to be followed. However, no one said they couldn't. Ryker was also sure the whole surrender thing was a ruse too, that Hiccup would never surrender. They were vikings, they fought to the last breath.

xxx

Thuggory punched Dagur hard in the face, but it seemed to not have the desired effect. Dagur just grinned. "I guess you've grown up, but not enough." he taunted. Thuggory nodded with the statement, he really couldn't argue much with it. Not when the proof was in front of him. However he wasn't beat yet. Dagur punched him, forcing him to stumble back a few steps into the wall Dagur had his arm stuck in moments before. He wondered how the others were doing for a split second before he shook his head free of those thoughts. Fight now. Worry later. "Worried you're going to loose?" Dagur asked. Thuggory didn't feel the need to answer, but something behind Dagur caught his attention. He could see the others flying towards them. So reinforcements had arrived. He allowed himself a small smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Dagur roared, stepping forward. "You lost! You can't be happy to loose!" he ranted, clearly oblivious to the oncoming help.

"Just when did we decide that?" Thuggory asked. Dagur looked at him as if he was the one who was insane.

"Uh, just now, when I beat you." he said, aiming another punch at Thuggory. Thuggory moved to the side, so that it missed.

"Not quite." he said. Dagur felt his anger flare up. That idiot, bating him like this. Didn't he realize how easily Dagur could kill him if he wanted to? "Let me tell you something Dagur, you got stronger, but not strong enough." he said, throwing Dagur's own taunt back at him. Dagur charged at him again, only to be stopped short by a fire shot landing directly in front of his feet. Dagur looked to where it came from to see the other riders.

"Why do they ALL have to make such a big entrance all the time." he whinnied. Thuggory tapped him on the shoulder. "WHAT?!" he asked, rounding to Thuggory. Thuggory gave him a triumphant look as he aimed a punch at Dagur's face. He won!

xxx

Astrid was confused. Dagur was open, and he received the hit. So why was Thuggory the one who fell!? She watched it all over again in her head. Dagur hadn't done a thing, yet he still won. How was that? Dagur seemed to sense her confusion as he began laughing. "Your not the only ones who are able to control dragons. Turns out fear works just as well to get them to listen to you as your little friendship stuff!" he said. Astrid then noticed the Nano dragons (also from the books by the way). They were so tiny she wouldn't be able to see them if one hadn't just landed on her arm.

"How..." she started. How could they control dragons? What did they have that made dragons listen to them. And most importantly, how much of this did Hiccup know?

xxx

Hiccup and Viggo were now staring at each other again. He had to get that jewel away. Toothless nudged his side. Hiccup turned to him to see the dragon very subtly glance over at the water. Hiccup didn't know why Toothless wanted to go that way, but he did know he could trust him. He just had to get Viggo to go too. Toothless had a plan this time.

Viggo still had the smile of triumph on his face. Hiccup decided to buy them more time. "Killer is going after your brother." he offered. Viggo didn't even seem facsed.

"He'll be fine." he said.

"You have a lot of faith in your brothers physical abilities to think he can go up against a scot and a dragon." Hiccup said.

"I do have faith in my brother, but even I know he is outmatched there." Viggo said. Now Hiccup was confused. "This is why you loose Hiccup. You never figured out the main reason why I have the jewel in the first place. I assure you, it wasn't to simply intimidate you into surrendering a single country to me." he said. Hiccup suddenly put the pieces together. The dragons! They knew about the jewel, they knew it on sight! That meant any dragon Viggo encountered would work for him to be close to the jewel to find ways to get it back, but that also meant enslaving themselves to Viggo to do so! Hiccup was about to turn around and tell Toothless when a hoard of dragons came down on them.

 **Have any of you ever seen the A-Team? No, not that movie from 2010, but the actual series from the early 80's? Sorry, I'm an old soul, most of my favorite movies and series are from the 70-90's. Anyway, it's beautiful. It's a bunch of war veterans who are wanted by the government for a crime they didn't commit and they take odd jobs to help people and survive. There are awesome characters, like Colonel Smith who always smiling with a cigar, Face who think's he's god's gift to man (he kinda is), and my personal favorite Howling Mad Murdock who is so precious. He's either insane or amazing at pretending to be so. Anyway, I bring it up for the fourth and final main character, B.A. Baracus. Baracus is the muscle of the team, the one seen as strong and fearless with attitude. Yet he will not get on a plane to save his life. He refuses to ride planes, instead willing to go days out of his way to travel by boat or car. He especially hates flying when Murdock is flying the plane. So the others have to find ways around it. They have to knock him out or drug him, usually by spiking his milk. You would think in five seasons he would learn NOT to drink milk when they talk about flying, but nope! Anyway, I'm really angry at myself that I couldn't finish this before I left on my trip. I tried my best, gave it my most valet effort. However it didn't work out. I will finish it as soon as I get back! I love you all and I will be back as soon as I can. I really hate planes, not as much as Mr. T (he's the actor that plays Baracus FYI) but if we were meant to fly we'd have wings. But we don't! So in the mean time take care of yourselves, and if you ever get the chance, maybe check out this show. Let me know if you do! Only three chapters or so to go! By the way, the name of the chapter is a pun on a trump card.**


	21. Battle concludes

**I'm back from my trip ya'll. So sorry about that, but hey I learned a lot that I may incorporate in future stories. It was an interesting time away, but I'm here now and intent on working on this story. I also just spent all day catching up on Dragons, so I am fully up to date on everything! Sorry for the long wait and I am so greatful to you all for your continued support. So without further ado, let's do this!**

Dagur looked at each of the arrivals in turn. Astrid held her ax, ready to strike him down. He never really cared for her too much. To be honest he didn't even know who she was until he had started to encounter her when the battles with Hiccup started. It was the same for Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Gobber wasn't a major figure to him either, and he only knew Stoick from his interactions with his father. Snotlout was another one who he barley knew until recently. He barley remembered the younger male following him around on his visits to Berk. Thuggory and Hiccup were really the only ones from other islands that he knew. He used to pick on them a lot because he hadn't seen the value in them. They were weaker than him, weaker than their fathers. What kind of chief's would they have made like that? Dagur hadn't even been sure if he used to do that because he just saw them as useless or to try and toughen them up. Yet Hiccup turned his back on Dagur. He chose the monsters over him. Dagur had seen Hiccup as his brother, and now he was gone. Heather was exactly the same. He hated Hiccup and Heather both for turning on him, yet at the same time he didn't.

Heather was his family. That was why he set her free. He couldn't watch her die. He knew she would side with Hiccup, that's why he was trying to remove Hiccup before she could get involved again. Now however it was too late. Heather was there, standing beside the others. He knew if they went down she would to. He set her free so he wouldn't have to watch her die, but if they won he would see it and there was no way around it.

Thuggory was back on his feet. Dagur didn't know if he wasn't afraid of the dragons, or he was too stupid to realize he was that badly outclassed. Heather and Astrid both walked up to flank him, holding their ax's out, ready to plant them into Dagur. He ground his teeth together. He had a choice to make. He could take down Thuggory, let Viggo win and watch the dragon riders all surrender _or_ let Thuggory win so that his sister would have a chance to leave. Viggo may have a trump card, but he was making one major mistake that Dagur had made many times himself. He was underestimating Hiccup's abilities.

xxx

Fergus and Elinor jumped off the deck of the ship to see Merida standing in front of Killer, holding a weapon at Ryker. Ryker had three dragons behind him, looking ready to take down the Nightmare and red haired Princess. The other lords landed behind the King, but made no further move. They didn't want to be the ones who started the next round of the confrontation. Merida smirked and suddenly moved. The first dragon shot a column of flames at her that she dove to the side to avoid. She rolled to her feet and kept advancing. The second dragon moved forward, but so did Killer. He blocked the dragon so Merida could slide through the surf under them and into Ryker. He blocked her first swing and went to block the second when a body suddenly landed on him.

Merida froze in confusion as Dagur stood to her feet. "Those stupid dragons dropped me!" Dagur yelled, stepping onto Ryker.

"Move it!" Ryker yelled, trying to get to his feet. However the dragon riders and their dragons jumped down to join Merida and the members of DunBroch. Ryker pushed Dagur off of him and climbed to his feet. He hadn't expected them to team up like this. He wasn't surprised to see Dagur defeated. After all from his understanding they had bested him many times. However Dagur should have had a bigger advantage against them with the nano dragons help.

Dagur gave the smallest of smirks as he climbed to his feet to stand by Ryker. He knew they were outmatched. Now it was all up to Hiccup. For the first time in a long time, he was rooting for the small viking. He would beat Viggo this time, he would win this small victory, and he would save Heather from dying on this beach. That was as long as he did it before Ryker could use the dragons to his advantage too. For now he would have to make it look like he was still helping Viggo.

"Well, get them!" he ordered the nano dragons.

xxx

Hiccup and Toothless were completely surrounded. Hiccup looked around, trying to find a weakness in this. The dragons were too afraid to try and reason with, so training or getting them to side with him was not an option right now. He couldn't get to Viggo either, not through the wall of dragons that were surrounding him. There was a massive number in the sky as well. "You all go help my brother." Viggo ordered them. Hiccup turned pale. The others would be no match. There was only two of them and one dragon!

"NO!" he protested, but the dragons left any way. Hiccup clenched his fist in frustration.

"This is why you lost Hiccup. Fear is a powerful weapon. It's nothing personal, it's just business." Viggo said with a sly smile. Hiccup looked around again, his brain rushing to try and form a plan. There had to be a way out of this. There just had to! It was him and Toothless. Toothless may be strong, but not strong enough to take on a herd of dragons alone. The others were not coming to help him either. Not this time. "Out of idea's already Hiccup? Such a shame." Viggo said. Hiccup sighed and put up both hands, almost ready to surrender. Viggo smiled. "Wise decision." he said. Hiccup then smiled.

"I'm not ready to surrender just yet Viggo." he said. He jumped up to grab the legs of a dragon above him. The dragon swiped his tail at Hiccup, but the teen had already swung off. The action caught the dragons off guard as Hiccup landed right behind them, almost in front of Viggo. The dragons turned around the face Hiccup, giving Toothless a chance to leap forward and tackle them from behind. Viggo went to take a step back, but Hiccup jumped again. This time he rammed right into Viggo, pushing both of them off the back of the ship and into the deeper water.

The two males hit the water almost as hard as they would have the ground, Toothless' roar barley making it to Hiccup's ears before they went other. The two males wrestled as they sank deeper into the water, trying to brake free of each other. Hiccup wondered for a second if Toothless would be able to dive down for them, but he doubted it. Toothless was surrounded. Yet if he could take down Viggo, he felt that his death may make it worth it. Hiccup began to run out of air, and felt himself loosing consciousness, but so was Viggo.

Suddenly his vision was filled with red. He closed his eyes, confused, then felt himself brake the surface. He quickly inhaled as much as air as he could, coughing and choking in the process. He looked around to see the boat nearby, with a battle going on on the beach. The dragon riders and the members of Dun Broch were fighting Dagur, Ryker, and a horde of dragons. They were loosing, Hiccup would tell. "Are you alright?" he looked over to see Ariel holding him above water.

"Ariel! You saved me...again." he said loosing enthusiasm as the words came out.

"I should think so. I told her this was a bad idea though. Look what's going on over there!" Sebastian yelled in frustration looking at the beach. Hiccup then started looking around, wondering where Viggo went.

"Ariel, some one else was in the water..." he started. Ariel nodded.

"Flounder is saving him. He dropped this when you hit the water. I don't know if it's important." Ariel said, holding out the dragon gem. Hiccup was stunned.

"How did...nevermind. Ariel, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to make this disappear, forever." he said. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Hiccup took it in his hands to look at it. It wasn't all that impressive. A piece of amber from the look of it with a tiny dragon encased in it. To think it would be so dangerous.

"It's dangerous. Whoever uses it can control dragons. If anyone else ever get's their hands on it they could enslave all the dragons." he said. She seemed to think for a second.

"Alright, but do you want to use it to stop this first?" she asked. Hiccup looked again at his friends. He could, and it would end quickly. Yet the dragons would never fully trust him. Fear was no supposed to be a method of control. He shook his head.

"No, drop that in the deepest part of the ocean." he told her. She smiled.

"Sure." she said. Toothless suddenly landed in the sea beside them.

"Toothless! Let's go bud." Hiccup said, releasing Ariel to get on Toothless.

"Sebastian, take this the the trench and drop it in." she said, surprising them all.

"What? And just what are you going to do?!" Sebastian protested.

"I'm going to help Hiccup!" she said. Hiccup was about to protest, to remind her of her secret, that she can't do much, but then again he recognized that look she had. The need to protect a friend. The need to do what one could, even if all those around them would see it as wrong. He nodded.

"I'll see you on the shore then." he agreed.

"Now, see here!" Sebastian started, but Hiccup and Toothless look off into the air and Ariel dove toward the shore. The crab tried not to curse and headed out to do as asked. To be sure, they would have a serious talk about this later.

xxx

Astrid, Merida, and Heather stood back to back. There were too many dragons. Stormfly and Windshear were trying to protect them, but they were quickly getting overwhelmed. Stoick and Fergus were fighting back to back as well, Elinor was with Tuffnut and Ruffnut. The lords were with Snotlout, and the young lords with Thuggory and Fishlegs. Ryker was calling the shots, with Dagur standing beside him. He looked angry and Astrid assumed he was just pouting at not being in charge himself.

Dagur was silently cursing under his breath. What could be taking Hiccup so long?! He should be finished with Viggo by now! Then to his horror it was Viggo that was walking on the beach. Time seemed to stop, and not just for Dagur either. The dragons stopped, as if waiting for new orders by Viggo, and the riders were stunned.

"If your here..." Thuggory started.

"Then Hiccup..." Merida started.

"NO! That's not true!" Astrid yelled over them. Hiccup was fine. He had to be.

"Your little Hiccup has been claimed by the sea." Viggo said with a smile.

"You think so!" A high whistling sound came from above them and a plasma blast landed directly in the center of the group.

"HICCUP!" many of them shouted in joy and relief as the male landed in the clearing he made.

"How did.." Viggo started.

"The sea saved him." a completely new voice said. They looked over to the water to see the second red haired princess.

"Is that..." Ryker started.

"She's so beautiful..." Snotlout said in a captivated voice.

"I see, that explains the whales." Viggo hissed. Ariel nodded.

"You will not be leaving this bay Viggo." she said. Dagur put his ax up on his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll bite. What is going on here?!" he said, starting calmly and ended up screaming at the top of his lungs. Hiccup smiled.

"Simple. Your trump card is gone Viggo. My friend here put it at the bottom of the sea." Hiccup said. Ariel nodded to show that is indeed what happened. Viggo looked surprised and reached into his pocket to confirm it. "The dragons will no longer serve you, they are free to do what they want. You loose this round Viggo, Dagur. Surrender." Hiccup said. Viggo smiled.

"Well done Hiccup. I must say I'm impressed. I suppose you are right, this round goes to you." he said. The others looked around at the confused dragons. Toothless started roaring at them, and they all seemed to understand. Viggo no longer had the stone. He no longer had any control over them. The dragons turned on the three dragon hunters, looking ready to tear them apart. Ariel looked over the sea. If they tried to take their ship, she would have it destroyed. They truly won! The three of them were going to go into prison, this was over! "I'm looking forward to our next match Hiccup." Viggo said.

The words sunk in to Hiccup. "What..." he started, but a dragon that was different from the others swooped down and grabbed the three men, taking off to the sky.

"NO! After them!" Astrid yelled, going to climb onto Stormfly, but Hiccup, Fergus, and Stoick each held up a hand.

"No." all three ordered at once. It had been a long day, and Dun Broch was safe. That was all that they cared about right now. They just hoped Meathead Island and Berk were also well.


	22. Ending Party

Ariel felt a lot of the attention turn to her and felt a nervous shiver run through her. "I've seen you before...your the girl who sent me here." Heather realized. Now it made sense why the girl could be out in the water. Ariel nodded.

"Hiccup...who is she?" Astrid asked slowly. Mermaids were myths, no one ever believed they could really exist. Yet here was one, directly in front of them, and she seemed to know Hiccup! Stoick nodded in agreement. Merida, Fergus, and Elinor had less issues with accepting the mermaid. After all, up until twenty-four hours ago they thought dragons where myths too. Why shouldn't another myth be shattered in a day.

"Funny story about that...uhm...this is Ariel and she saved my life. Twice." he said.

"Twice?" Snotlout asked. Ariel nodded to confirm that. Hiccup shrugged.

"More actually. When we got separated on the way here she found me and Toothless in the ocean and saved our lives. Then she found me to tell me what Viggo was up to, and just now she saved me from drowning. She also found Heather, so yeah..." the young Viking didn't really know how to explain all this. Ariel looked at each of them in turn however. She had only ever talked to Hiccup, and Heather for a few seconds. Now she was seeing many humans and they were all so different. Hiccup wasn't even the only one with fake body parts as the red haired king also had a fake leg. She hadn't realized humans were just as diverse as merpeople. They had all kinds of different colored hair, red, black, brown, and blonde. Some barley even had hair! Some had hair on their face, and some were clean shaven. Some were large and enormous, and some were small and scrawny.

"Wow, so mermaids are real!" Fishlegs said excitedly, thinking of all the new things he could learn from her. Hiccup felt a nervous panic grip him. Ariel wasn't supposed to be known by normal people.

"Yeah, about that. Mind keeping this between us? I don't think her father would appreciate us knowing about her." he said quickly. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, why not? Who is her dad?" Tuffnut asked. A red crab suddenly leaped up into the males face.

"I'll have you know you are talking to the daughter of the sea king, King Triton!" he yelled in anger. He may not always treat Ariel like a Princess, but that was because he was her keeper. Others should treat her like the royalty she is. After all, her father could destroy them in an instant.

"A Princess?!" Thuggory asked.

"A TALKING CRAB!" yelled Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Astrid sighed, having decided when she saw the mermaid that nothing could surprise her anymore.

"As for you young lady, we have been away from home for far too long! Your father is going to end up sending the entire kingdom out after us!" he yelled at her. Hiccup held up hands in a sign of peace.

"Look, it's been a long day for us all." he protested.

"I think we should have a party to celebrate our victory!" said young lord MacIntosh. Young MacGuffin, Wee Dingwall, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Thuggory all cheered in agreement. Lord MacIntosh, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Dingwall, Fergus, Elinor, Merida, Astrid, Hiccup, Fishleggs, and Stoick all looked at each other. Then the leaders sighed.

"Very well." Elinor agreed. Hiccup turned to Ariel.

"You can stay for this if you want." he told her. Stoick meanwhile was looking out to the sea. He was worried about their homes. He trusted Gobber and Spitelout and knew the two of them would never let them down. However he had to assess the damage himself.

"I will go with you if you wish to go check on the other two villages." Fergus offered. Stoick gave him a grateful smile, but was about to turn him down when Hiccup pointed to something in the sky. A tiny terrible terror that was just visible approaching them. The dragon flew straight to Hiccup, perching on his shoulder as Hiccup removed the letter.

"It's from Gobber. They beat the armada's and Gobber is on his way back now." he said. The relief on Stoick's face was immediate. Hiccup smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Snotlout yelled.

xxx

Dagur moved down the hallway of Viggo's base. Yes, he had wanted to get revenge on Hiccup, but not at the risk of his sister. He was not going to loose her again. As far as Viggo and Ryker was concerned, Heather must die. Dagur had concluded that this partnership wouldn't have worked out anyway. They stomped on his pride, saw him as an expendable flunky, and tried to kill his sister. He couldn't stay there any longer. He new they saw him as expendable, he wouldn't be missed. However that didn't effect him in the least. All that mattered was keeping Heather alive. He would go find her, and protect her. Even if it meant selling his soul to the devil, or asking Hiccup for help.

xxx

The Kingdom of DunBroch's cooks prepared a major feast on the beach. Ariel sat in the surf talking to Snotlout. Heather sat with Fishlegs, listening to all he had to say about what they had been up to. Thuggory and Merida were together, discussing future relations between the Meathead's and DunBroch. Elinor was keeping an eye on her three sons while Fergus, Stoick, Gobber who had just arrived, and the three lords sat drinking. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were causing destruction with the three lords watching and clapping. Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Killer, Windsheer, and Skullcrusher were feasting on Fish. Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid sat watching the whole thing.

"They all look like they are having fun." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded.

"Dad is thinking of opening a trade with DunBroch, and Thuggory wants to come here to visit. Apparently him and Merida became really good friends. Also, Dad said Thuggory will be able to keep Killer." Hiccup said with a grin.

"So the dragon riders have expanded all the way to Meathead Island huh?" Astrid said with a smile.

"I'd like to think of it as a chapter of our group on Meathead." Hiccup laughed, implying Thuggory wasn't his own group, but a part of theirs. Astrid nodded.

"Hiccup, what you did here... I'm glad you didn't listen to us." Astrid said, remembering how they were willing to attack this place just a few days ago. Hiccup smiled.

"They're great people. All of them." he said. She knew he wasn't just talking about the Scots, but Ariel too. She was still curious about how that friendship would go. It didn't take much to figure out that the young mermaids father was afraid of Humans. Astrid had talked to Ariel about it earlier and learned that her mother was killed by humans. Since she was very young, she didn't really remember it. Ariel's father hated humans because of what happened, his only experience with humans had been terrible and for that everyone was supposed to fear humans. It was the same with them and dragons. They had only been attacked by dragons, so they never had the chance to meet kind dragons. Hiccup was the one who changed that for everyone. He was the one who showed them all that there are all kinds of dragons and people. Astrid leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You did good Hiccup." she said.

Merida and Thuggory came over to the two of them. "So are you all really leaving tomorrow?" Merida asked. Hiccup nodded. Merida frowned slightly. To be honest, she enjoyed their time here. She could have done without the deranged men trying to take over her kingdom, but she really didn't have too many people around her age to spend time with. It was a nice change and she would be sad to see them all leave. Sure, Thuggory offered to come around, but she had no idea how often that would be and she really liked the others too.

"I'll come visit too." they all turned to see Ariel, not noticing when she approached them. They nodded.

"We'll come back too. After all, we're friends." Hiccup said.

 **You are all amazing people, let me tell you! You have no idea how much your support means to me. I couldn't have finished it without you all! So many people to thank! I was honestly just going to do a blanket thank you and just move on, however for all my other stories I have thanked everyone and I will do it now. It is the least I can do for all of you that continued to support me for so long. 02FireRains, A certain point of view, AbndndTrtl, BearBreaker97, BrawlerGamer, Checkingdude, Childatheart28 ClassicCartoon27, Chocotaco101, Completely Random Chaos, DarthJordan16, DeathOfTheBlackDragon, , DuskBlight, Eeyoreluver84, EraticMind, Euge139, Hoytti, Jess-0498, Keiri Kagami, Kgaiser, Leafpool16985, Leo112, Lissypoo, Lyrasloon, ManunulatEkek, Mei1395, Moony Mercier, MrsBellaWhitlock123, Nijirosora, Nomi Rida, Patty 4577, Regina D'Inverno, Sanasuke, SapphireBlueSea, Schoollie, SidheWolf5, Styx50, TPATFan16, TheAussieBrumby, TheSilentFury, Yonna9queen, Zharlee, amber-doodles, cam285, feral creature, foxglove66, iCoaster44, leslie2132, lycan13, nicarose24, readpink, sgtoutz, thunder child 14, tzs, vampireloversw, wildkat0122, ironic one, mystery writer5775, I'm Just saying, Guests, Nuuuu, P, Kppuppys, Is this a spoon of surrender, Rob, H, T0othless lover, anxious one, O.o, Dragonsoul, AS, TCB, HHH, sureisastrongwor, crazydragonvigil, Morganne, Iwantcandy, Juan, xSnowDustx, httyd lover, Lynn, Noctus Fury, Amy, SOS, toolazytologin, TrueBlu, o.O, and the biggest thank you of all, ladipretender. You are all amazing and I can't thank you all enough.**


End file.
